


Город, которого нет

by Dawwa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Killing, M/M, Slash, Urban Fantasy, Violence, Werecats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawwa/pseuds/Dawwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лекс хочет сбежать из родного города и у него для этого даже больше причин, чем необходимо.</p><p>История про рейнджера-охотника и оборотня-кота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город, которого нет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs.Bungle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mrs.Bungle), [Nyuusha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyuusha/gifts), [Marchela24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/gifts).



> Несравненной Mrs.Bungle  
> Няшной Nyuusha  
> Любимой Marchela24
> 
> Арты!
> 
> от Nyuusha♥  
>   
> от helencapricorne♥  
>   
> и арты от Mrs.Bungle♥ их добавлю в текст.

Лекс глотнул пекучую жидкость, громко стукнул пустым стаканом о стойку и проводил взглядом Тедди. В баре царил полумрак, играла тихая музыка, но это все равно не скрадывало резкие звуки: скрип стульев, глухой кашель и громкие голоса. За окном еще не успело полностью стемнеть, но клиентов уже было достаточно, чтобы заполнить помещение как минимум на треть.  
  
— Еще! Двойную порцию, — настойчиво попросил он.  
  
Тедди не сразу подошел, взглянул на ряды столиков за его спиной, выискивая Лероя и словно спрашивая разрешения. Лексу это не понравилось, как и его нарочитая медлительность. Он знал, что на крючке, но еще безнадежно сопротивлялся. Ему не хотелось, чтобы на все, даже на его трезвость, влиял Лерой Хадсон, будь он проклят!  
  
— Разве это сложно, налить мне еще, Тед? — зацепил его взглядом Лекс и показал пустой стакан.  
  
Тедди подошел, навалился локтями на стойку и посмотрел ему в глаза. В грустной полуулыбке мелькнули острые зубки, но он быстро их спрятал. Как и все вампиры, он немного тушевался перед оборотнем.  
  
— Я больше не могу наливать тебе. Прости, дружище.  
  
Даже со спины Лекс почувствовал холод от пронизывающего взгляда Лероя, но не обернулся. Не имело смысла затевать еще одну схватку между рядовым членом и главой их крошечного сообщества. Лекс и так последнее время нарывался изо всех сил, но Лерой реагировал на него как на расшалившегося ребенка, не воспринимая всерьез.  
  
Именно поэтому Лекс решил мягко попросить Тедди:  
  
— У меня есть деньги и законный возраст, чтобы просить еще, — с нажимом выделил он, чувствуя, как чешутся десны и колет кончики пальцев. — Я не пойду домой, так что оторвись от своих дел и налей мне.  
  
Тедди нахмурился, облизнул нижнюю губу, явно намереваясь в очередной раз отказать, но не успел. На плечо Лексу легла тяжелая рука, и он услышал знакомый голос:  
  
— Тише, парень. Не стоит обижать Тедди из-за такого пустяка.  
  
Это был Хилли. Здоровяк Хилли, которого Лекс знал уже много лет, с тех пор как они с Питером приехали в этот город после смерти матери. Глядя на Хилли, Лекс невольно вспоминал, что было раньше, до того, как он оказался в этом городе под пятой Хадсона. Спустя почти восемь лет та, другая его жизнь казалась уже ненастоящей и размытой, как и все, что остается в детстве, но Лекс не забывал о том, что он гость в Бангоре, а не уроженец. И его тянуло прочь с невероятной силой, словно после смерти тетки спали оковы, которые сдерживали его.  
  
Он и его брат Питер почти все свое детство провели в Нью-Йорке с матерью. Ее подкосил сердечный приступ прямо на работе в дешевом кафе, где она служила официанткой. Питеру повезло, что ему уже исполнилось восемнадцать и он смог забрать брата. В их квартиру почти в тот же день нагрянули двое из социальной службы, в форменных куртках и с картонными улыбками на губах, вынюхивали, задавали вопросы, шныряли по углам, как крысы. Питер взял опеку над тринадцатилетним братом на себя и перевез его из Нью-Йорка в Бангор к тетке. Через два штата, почти без вещей, денег и какой-либо поддержки.  
  
Питер спрятал его ото всех и защитил.  
  
Только спустя два года Лекс понял, от чего они убегали. В больших, экономически развитых штатах неофициальное присутствие других рас было категорически запрещено, вплоть до ордеров об уничтожении, которые выписывали с поразительной легкостью. Лексу повезло, что его природа еще не дала о себе знать на тот момент.  
  
Ему едва исполнилось пятнадцать, когда он впервые узнал об оборотнях. В тот день Хилли посадил его в свой пикап и повез за город. Лекс в очередной раз беспричинно затеял драку в школе и был отстранен от занятий на три недели. Он думал, что Хилли хочет устроить ему трепку и выбить всю дурь, чтобы тетушка не нервничала лишний раз, но дело было в другом. Хилли понимал как никто, что именно с ним происходит и что толкает Лекса на агрессию по отношению к другим ученикам.  
  
Зверь, которому уже давно было пора на свободу и которого Лекс неосознанно подавлял, — бунтовал. Хотя обычно молодые оборотни знают о своей сути чуть не с пеленок и ждут перехода с радостью, но только не Лекс — для него все произошедшее было в новинку.  
  
В тот день он и Хилли остановились у самой опушки, вдали от главной дороги, и именно там все изменилось, стало другим — его злость и перепады настроения испарились. Он почувствовал лес каждой клеточкой своего тела, каждым вздохом, каждым соприкосновением с влажной после дождя землей, зеленью листвы, пробирающей до костей сыростью дикой природы. Его зверь наконец смог найти внутри него удобную нишу и затем выбраться наружу, оставляя отметину на его шее.  
  
Только поэтому он не мог сказать Хилли, чтобы тот катился ко всем чертям и прихватил с собой Лероя. Исключительно из уважения и благодарности за все, что Хилли для него сделал.  
  
Лекс воспринимал Хилли как отца, которого у него никогда не было, ну и не последнюю роль играло то, что Хилли смахивал на миниатюрную копию Пола Баньяна и его пудовый кулак все еще работал на славу. На шее Хилли красовался медведь, и хоть Лекс никогда не видел его полной животной формы, этого было достаточно, чтобы не лезть в драку с более сильным оборотнем.  
  
— Я закажу тебе кофе, Лекс, а потом ты пойдешь со мной домой, — сообщил Хилли в приказной форме, и Тедди понятливо кивнул.  
  
Лекс вздрогнул от одного звучания слова «дом». Это напомнило ему, что теперь там нет того единственного человека, которому он был дорог и которым дорожил сам. Была ли маленькая квартирка над травяной лавкой ему домом после смерти тети Сары? Он не мог и часа провести там, а когда приходил и падал в кровать, чаще пьяный, чем в сознании, наутро вскакивал перед рассветом с жутким ощущением пустоты и какой-то внутренней тревоги.  
  
— Я не хочу. Только не туда, — еле слышно сказал Лекс.  
  
Хилли посмотрел на гладкую полированную стойку, а затем в ту сторону, где стоял Тедди у кофе-машины. Донеслось тихое шипение, а затем запах свежемолотых зерен окутал, словно одеяло, отрезая все остальные запахи.  
  
— Я знаю, малыш, — с ноткой сожаления ответил Хилли. — Но я не открою тебе секрет, если скажу, что Лерой недоволен тем, как ты себя ведешь. Он уважал Сару и по-своему заботится о тебе. Ее нет, но жизнь не стоит на месте, прекрати вести себя так, словно каждый день — это похороны.  
  
Лекс ответил ему тяжелым взглядом, зная, что в таком состоянии не вполне контролирует свои инстинкты.  
  
— Легко говорить, имея семью. Сара была моей семьей. Она и Питер. Теперь у меня нет ничего.  
  
— У тебя есть семья. Мы переживаем за тебя, Лекс, и чем быстрее ты вернешься к нормальной жизни, тем лучше. Хватит бунтовать, тебе давно не пятнадцать, а я уже слишком стар для того, чтобы задать тебе трепку.  
  
— Называешь нормальной жизнью кривлянье перед остальными? — холодно спросил Лекс. — То, что нам приходиться скрываться и прятать голову в песок, как чертовым страусам? Тебе разве нравится такая жизнь?  
  
Хилли пожал плечами, и показалось, что туго натянутая материя его куртки треснет, не выдерживая такую гору плоти под собой.  
  
— Ты еще слишком молод, малыш, и не понимаешь, о чем говоришь.  
  
— Я хочу уйти, — сообщил Лекс. — Мне скоро будет двадцать три, и я могу отвечать за себя. Я хочу поискать Питера, хочу попробовать узнать, что стало с отцом, и я хочу увидеть мир за пределами этих лесов.  
  
— Малыш… — повторил Хилли, словно не мог найти более подходящего ответа.  
  
— Хватит звать меня малышом, — рыкнул Лекс.  
  
— Тогда не поступай, как ребенок. Не веди себя глупо и необдуманно, возьми свою жизнь в руки, Лекс. Может, через пару лет…  
  
Хилли не смотрел ему в глаза, когда произносил эту ложь. Но Лекс и так все прекрасно понял, еще в первый раз, когда Лерой запретил ему вернуться в Нью-Йорк и поискать отца или хотя бы тех, кто мог его знать. Без разрешения он не имел возможности официально въехать на территорию другого штата, по крайней мере один, без сопровождения.  
  
— К черту, ты и сам это знаешь. Лерой не отпустит меня!  
  
Хилли ухватил его за руку, когда Лекс попытался встать со стула, и больно сжал ее. Его пальцы давили, как стальные клешни, а в лице читалось явное предупреждение. Возможно, последнее, на которое способен Лерой, прежде чем наказать его.  
  
— Ты делаешь только хуже, малыш. — В глазах Хилли горели те же огоньки, что и в его собственных зрачках. Лекс чувствовал повелительную силу чужого зверя, давление более старшего и опытного оборотня, но все равно не мог смирить себя. Подчиниться.  
  
Тедди принес кофе и разрушил хрупкую связь, которую Хилли успел выстроить между ними за пару секунд. Лекс дернулся и закрыл глаза, выпихивая его из своего сознания, закрываясь и наглухо запечатывая все эмоции. Лерой был довольно сильным эмпатом, и если мог поймать эмоции на поверхности сознания, никогда не отказывался прочитать чужую душу.  
  
Лекс пошел на выход и вывалился на улицу, не ощущая холода, выпивка грела лучше любого пальто. Мимо проехала машина и чуть не окатила его мокрой юшкой из подтаявшего снега и грязи. Лекс взглянул направо и запахнул куртку, сзади хлопнула дверь, кто-то последовал за ним, но он даже не обернулся, зная, что это одна из шестерок Лероя. Ноги сами понесли его дальше по улице, без цели, без какого-то явного намерения и даже без плана уйти от слежки. Он слишком устал, чтобы собачиться с мелкой сошкой из-за приказов свыше.  
  
Шагая по промерзшему асфальту, Лекс задавался вопросом, знал ли Питер, когда привез его в Бангор, кто такая Сара Плинт? Добрая тетушка, которая согласилась принять осиротевшего подростка? Бездетная женщина, страдающая от бездетности? Ведьма, которая по силе могла обскакать любую местную колдунью? Сара говорила, что ее сестра была совершенно обычной, без всякой магии, чтения мыслей и отросших в ночи клыков и когтей. Простой девушкой, которой не повезло связаться с оборотнем.  
  
Эмили Лорен Плинт исколесила половину Америки, прежде чем встретила их с Питером отца. После окончания школы у нее было не много вариантов — либо выйти замуж и стать матерью семейства, проведя всю жизнь в одном месте, либо попробовать поступить в университет. Она выбрала второй пусть и уехала учиться в Калифорнию. Затем недолго жила в Неваде и перебралась в Небраску, когда первый муж, с которым она сошлась еще в колледже, начал поколачивать ее. Затем встретила их отца.  
  
Лекс почти его не помнил, ему едва исполнилось пять, когда отец в один прекрасный день просто не вернулся домой. Мать прождала три дня, взяла вещи, своих сыновей и совершила последний в своей жизни забег. Мама видела «других», рассказывая детям перед сном совершенно фантастические истории, которые спустя годы оказались чистой правдой.  
  
Благодаря матери он всегда подозревал, что мир не такой плоский, каким его видели люди. Мама хотела для них лучшего, другой жизни, и уж точно не желала Лексу гнить в Бангоре до конца его дней под пятой Лероя Хадсона. Эмили была потрясающей женщиной, хотя, как и Питер, не принадлежала к двойному миру, в котором теперь вынужден был жить ее младший сын.  
  
Сара ввела его в местное общество, где его статус не был чем-то диковинным. Она открыла ему глаза на их тайное сообщество существ, которые лишь выглядели как люди. Со временем Лекс, как и Эмили, за версту начал видеть «других», таких, как Хилли — огромный, неторопливый гризли, Тедди с его неловкими улыбками и удлиненными клыками, Лерой, который читал людей, словно открытую книгу. И всех остальных, живущих по законам их слоя, иначе ордер и смерть, второго не дано в этом мире. Спецслужбы строго следили за такими, как они, и их популяцией. В современном мире оборотень и чихнуть не мог, чтобы не вызвать пристальное внимание людей в черном. И они были совсем не такими, как показывают в голливудских фильмах.  
  
Хуже них были только рейнджеры, которые гонялись за ордерами по всей стране, чтобы иметь возможность завалить очередного провинившегося перед властями и собственной расой. Официальный контроль над численностью поголовья вампиров, оборотней и прочей нечисти вели только в шести штатах: Вашингтоне, Нью-Йорке, Калифорнии, Техасе и Луизиане. За последний штат следовало поблагодарить вампиров, которые пару сотен лет назад хорошо пустили корни на этой земле. Мелкие кровопийцы плодились как кролики, потому что, в отличие от оборотней, могли обращать любого недопитого досуха человека. Стать оборотнем можно было, лишь родившись таковым.  
  
Только в Бангоре промышляло по меньшей мере три ведьмы. Вампиров в городе было настолько много, что они даже имели свой клуб, но не брезговали ходить в те места, где легко могли пересечься с ликанами, такими, как сам Лекс. Второсортные романчики не преувеличивали любовь тех и других, но вампиры всегда придерживались собственной выгоды, а не сомнительных правил чести. Многие торговали своей кровью так же активно, как и пили чужую. Кровь вампира всегда была панацеей от любых невзгод, главное, как ее употребить. Она могла усилить эффект лекарств и излечить даже рак, сделать из дешевой наркоты амброзию, усилить действие виагры без приапизма, подарив невероятный оргазм, и многое-многое другое.  
  
Из оборотней Лекс знал от силы человек двадцать, не считая Хилли; в основном это были волки. Их всегда было больше, и они держались особняком. В некотором роде он их понимал и тоже старался избегать, но иногда на охоте сталкивался с волками нос к носу, и тогда уже побеждал самый быстрый и сильный.  
  
Юное потомство Хилли тоже грозило пополнить численность оборотней. Но не всегда от человека оборотень мог получить продолжателя его генотипа. Поэтому оборотни сводились зачастую в рамках вида, но и таких случаев, как у Лекса, было немало.  
  
Ребенок Питера мог стать оборотнем, но он сам им не был. Для Лекса это было неважно, но Питер явно отнесся к своей обыкновенности слишком болезненно. Последние два года перед уходом он много читал и искал город, о котором говорила их мать в своих странных сказках. Сара твердила, что он не существует. Хилли высмеял саму возможность возникновения подобного места. Лерой категорически отрицал правдивость историй, которые ходили вокруг этого легендарного города, в котором нет подпольной жизни, нет людей и руководят «другие». Убежища, в которое может прийти любой за помощью.  
  
Хотелось все-таки верить, что на этой земле существует хотя бы одно справедливое место.  
  
Лекс остановился у входа в парк. На улице уже успело стемнеть, сбоку ощущался холодок ауры преследователя. Лекс посмотрел вперед за изгородь, Чад подошел поближе и застыл в той же позе, в которой стоял за спиной своего хозяина. Лекс не любил троллей из-за их тупости и щенячьей бездумной преданности.  
  
Такого, как Чад, сложно принять за понятливого собеседника.  
  
— Иди домой, — все-таки сказал Лекс, не особо надеясь, что тот послушает.  
  
Чад кивнул и отошел подальше, видимо, чтобы выдержать дистанцию и обмануть его. Но для Лекса не имело значения, как далеко Чад отойдет. Сам факт того, что это никогда не закончится: слежка, давление и запреты, — бесил неимоверно. Хотелось со всей силы ударить в стену, чтобы руку окутала боль и отрезвила его хотя бы на минуту, но вокруг были только чертовы деревья и прозрачная изгородь.  
  
Холод постепенно начинал пробираться под одежду, и ему отчаянно захотелось в лес. Прочь из города, прочь из этой тюрьмы.  
  
***  
  
Проснулся Лекс от нарастающего с каждой секундой звука будильника и тут же сел. Слишком резко, приподыматься рывком после всего выпитого накануне явно не стоило. Лекс посмотрел на свои ноги и грязно выругался — весь низ простыни был измазан в земле.  
  
— Твою ж мать! — добавил он, когда увидел на коврике рядом с кроватью истерзанную тушку. За все то время, что прошло со смерти тетки, Лекс впервые принес еду домой. И это был долбаный дохлый кролик, а не какой-нибудь шуршащий пакет из фирменного ресторана. Восхитительно.  
  
Внизу раздался стук, тут же трезвоном прокатившись внутри его головы. Лекс подхватил кролика и быстро закинул его в холодильную камеру. Он надеялся, что хотя бы не напугал соседей, которые уже несколько раз жаловались на «большую кошку». Нужно было одеться и принять душ, но на последнее уже не было времени.  
  
Лекс бегом натянул одежду и пошел к двери.  
  
— Ну что ты так долго? — с упреком спросила Ред. — На улице дикая холодина!  
  
— Я…  
  
Она не стала слушать и прошла мимо, оглядывая все вокруг и принюхиваясь.  
  
— Несет как от бродяги, ты пробовал принимать душ?  
  
— Как раз этим и хотел заняться, — парировал Лекс и, плюнув на все, пошел в ванную.  
  
Ред пересекла комнату и взяла со стола ключи.  
  
— Если ты сегодня не закажешь талисманы у Мо, работать будет не с чем! — бросила она ему в спину, но Лекс даже не обернулся.  
  
Иногда ему казалось, что Ред послана на землю, чтобы пригвоздить его к этому городу покрепче. Она торговала травами в тетушкиной лавке и заведовала всем после ее смерти, отказываясь понимать, что Лекс в промагическом бизнесе ничего не смыслит. И совсем не хочет становиться заменой тетки.  
  
Сара сама всегда впускала Ред по утрам с черного хода, ездила на местный рынок, закупая травы для сборов, или заглядывала к Мо. Огромному, почти двухметровому индейцу, который не имел никакого отношения к потустороннему миру, зато восхитительно мастерил всякие зловещего вида вещицы. Лекс был далек от всего этого еще и потому, что весь прошлый год проработал на лесопильне за городом и кроме скрежещущего звука пилы, грохота и ядреного запаха древесины мало что знал до последнего времени.  
  
После того как его уволили три недели назад за пьянство, Лекс взял привычку сбегать из дому, иначе Ред начинала его доставать каждую секунду. Первое время он просто слонялся по городу, а потом стал заходить на чужую территорию. Когда он был племянником самой сильной ведьмы в городе, обстановка была несколько иной и ему многое спускали. Но не теперь… Лекс успел вляпаться в пару драк, разозлить поцелуй1 одного довольно сильного вампира из южной части города и опрокинуть в себя не одну бутылку чистейшего волчьего виски.  
  
Последний парень, с которым у Лекса были более-менее стабильные «встречи» — отношениями это сложно было назвать, — бросил его три дня назад, после того как Лекс сорвался с катушек прямо в постели, во время секса. Полезли когти, и он до крови расцарапал своему любовнику бедра. Лексу повезло, что Крей не обернулся, рыдая в подушку, иначе пришлось бы туго.  
  
Он сам себе был отвратителен за этот поступок, но контроль медленно уплывал и даже выпитое не всегда помогало забыться. Лекс даже не мог убедительно соврать, когда Крей спросил, зачем он это сделал? Потому что мог? Чертовски эгоистичный ответ. Для Крея было самым благоразумным прогнать его и прекратить их недолгие встречи. И Лекс это понимал.  
  
Когда Лекс вывалился из душа, в его планы входил лишь скорейший побег от Ред и ее нотаций. Но ему не повезло, она как раз сидела на постели и рассматривала грязные следы на коврике. Лекс вцепился в узел полотенца на бедре.  
  
— Ей-ей, дружок! Я уже ужинала, побереги свою сосиску для себя! — с издевкой проговорила она.  
  
И Лексу как никогда захотелось прикрикнуть на нее, хоть Ред и была вдвое его старше.  
  
— Тогда, возможно, не следовало вламываться в мою спальню?  
  
— А как иначе я могу поговорить с тобой, Лекс? — съязвила она. — Ты ведь совсем меня не слушаешь, а я уже устала говорить одно и то же без отдачи.  
  
Лекс взял в шкафу халат и накинул его на себя.  
  
— Чего еще ты хочешь, Ред? — с раздражением спросил он.  
  
— Чтобы ты решил хоть что-то. Детка, я прекрасно вижу твой настрой, ты намерен послать все к дьяволу, и ты уже на полпути к тому, чтобы погрести свою жизнь под осколками. Но, пока у тебя нет выбора, возможно, стоит хотя бы попытаться построить свою жизнь здесь? Сара этого хотела, и, думаю, Питер не для того притащил тебя сюда, чтобы ты сбежал… Остановись, мальчик, хотя бы попробуй.  
  
Лекс никак не отреагировал.  
  
— Жить здесь? Под присмотром Лероя? — уточнил он спустя минуту.  
  
Ред махнула рукой на дверь.  
— А что ждет тебя там? За пределами Бангора? Или ты думаешь, что мир — это доброе и светлое место и тебе везде будут рады? Очнись, Лекс! Наша жизнь полна необъяснимого, но мы не в сказке. А ты уже не ребенок.  
  
— Я так не думаю и никогда не думал. Но я хочу увидеть хотя бы что-то за пределами этого города, а не сидеть в добровольной тюрьме. У моей матери был этот шанс, у Питера, у тебя! Но не у меня!  
  
— Никто из нас не являлся оборотнем, Лекс, и ты останешься пока здесь, увы, — отрезала она. — Чем сильнее ты упираешься сейчас, тем строже накажет тебя Лерой потом, когда ты сдашься. Не давай ему эту власть над собой.  
  
Ред встала и подошла к нему, касаясь руки.  
  
— Лекс, твоя тетя не хотела, чтобы ты заживо похоронил себя, — продолжила она.  
  
Лекс ощутил, что она давит на него, подводит к решению, которое он не хочет принимать. Но поддаться значило отказаться от собственных желаний и планов.  
  
— Лекс, — позвала его Ред. — Ради Сары, ради нее, попробуй.  
  
— Если она так этого хотела, тогда ей не стоило оставлять меня одного, — выдохнул он и, отшатнувшись, пошел на кухню. Ему срочно требовалось выпить, даже руки затряслись, но в холодильнике было шаром покати. Только мертвый кролик со стеклянными глазами и развороченным брюхом.  
  
Горечь скопилась во рту, Лекс подошел к раковине и промочил горло.  
  
— Я буду в лавке, — сообщила Ред, когда показалась из спальни. Лекс опасался, что она скажет что-то еще, решит продолжить экзекуцию, но ему повезло. Она просто прошла мимо.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Кови подрезал какого-то придурка на синей тойоте, тащившегося, словно черепаха, и прибавил газу. Погода была мерзкой, уже неделю беспрерывно шли дожди. Передавали, что такая погода продлится еще как минимум пару дней, но Кови уже слышал нечто подобное на прошлой неделе. С каждым днем, проведенным в этом краю вечной мокроты, его терпение подходило к предельной точке.  
  
В конце концов ему надоело ждать от Уилкса ордера, который тот ему обещал, и он сорвался на вызов из Бангора, планируя хотя бы на пару дней проветриться. Ему все больше начинало казаться, что его провели и специально не дают этот ордер, чтобы дать подзаработать кому-то из местных рейнджеров.  
  
Три недели назад он отлавливал в Луизиане нарушивших закон вампиров из старой гвардии. Напыщенные ублюдки, как их собратья лет пятьдесят назад, устроили в загородной фамильной резиденции поблизости от Батон-Руж пир с церемониальным распитием людей досуха. Целых тридцать пять особей — довольно старый и сильный поцелуй.  
  
Но Уилкс выдернул его в разгар охоты и обещал, что даст ему ордер на уничтожение оборотня, и Кови повелся. Ведь за оборотней можно было срубить от тридцати до пятидесяти штук. За целый поцелуй вампиров платили вдвое меньше, но когда он приехал в Портленд, Уилкс повел себя как полный ублюдок и заставил его ждать три недели непонятно чего. Кови не показывал этого, но он медленно закипал, и недолго уже до той поры, когда Уилкс доиграется.  
  
Пенобскот встретил его промозглой погодой, хмурыми тучами и наползающим из лесу туманом. За все свои тридцать лет Кови где только не работал, но именно сосновый штат заслужил его особую нелюбовь. Заполонившие все вокруг леса, угрюмые обитатели редких городишек на этом густо заросшем клочке земли — и просто аномальное засилье сверхъестественного. Фауна Мэна была богата не только оленями и черными медведями, но и оборотнями, троллями, вампирами, местными знахарками и управленцами, как их часто называли рейнджеры между собой.  
  
Последние были самыми мерзкими из всего живого или неживого, что Кови убивал когда-нибудь. Если у вампира была потребность есть, а у оборотня — давать выход своей сути, то управленцев никто не заставлял вскрывать людям мозги и копошиться в них. Они делали это по собственной инициативе или ради выгоды.  
  
Кови встречал всего три вида управленцев: тех, кто мог читать людей или нелюдей как открытую книгу, и тех, кто любил присасываться к более слабому существу и пить из него силу или жизненную энергию. Но хуже всего были те, кто умел и то, и другое. Не только видеть силу, изощренно охотиться на нее, но и вытягивать. Иссушая, как чертов вампир, который питается не кровью, а сутью. Поймать управленца было сложнее всего, потому что эти твари напрямую не марали руки и всегда могли найти себе алиби.  
  
Но даже на этих хитрых тварей иногда находилась управа.  
  
Дождь усилился, и пришлось включить дворники, где-то вдалеке громыхнула молния, но ему было наплевать. Если бы Бог хотел поджарить его, то уже давно бы сделал это. Работа, которую ему предложили в Бангоре, была проще некуда, и за это ему должны были заплатить три тысячи долларов. Кови просто не мог упустить такой шанс.  
  
Он уже подобрался к городу, и сосновые заросли немного поредели. Кови включил приемник, сделав погромче, чтобы заглушить звуки дождя, барабанящего по лобовому стеклу, и вдавил педаль газа, снова ускоряясь.  
  
Бангор был центром распределения для пяти округов, но город оказался так себе. Кови видел отголоски безработицы и запустения даже на крупных улицах. Поздняя осень была не самым лучшим сезоном для туристов, тем более что погода не баловала теплом. По-хорошему, ему следовало бы заселиться в мотель, принять душ, а уж после ехать за ордером, но Кови не желал лишний раз тратить время на поиск жилья. И хотел взять задание еще до сумерек.  
  
В багажном отсеке доджа у него хранилось все снаряжение для вызовов, полная амуниция, на которую он имел официальное разрешение. В Техасе подобная предусмотрительность не вызвала бы вопросов, но в таких местечках, как это, зачастую приходилось разбираться с полицией и предъявлять все бумаги.  
  
Поэтому он выбрал небольшой тихий бар с собственной парковкой и поставил свою машину на свободное место подальше от въезда. Дождь немного стих, но с неба все равно падали редкие капли, тут же промочив плотную рубашку Кови и изукрасив влажными пятнами ткань, словно шкуру далматина.  
  
Кови окинул взглядом полупустую улицу и достал свой портативный навигатор. Мэрия находилась буквально в трех кварталах от него. И он широким шагом направился туда, вдоль длинной улочки с мелкими конторами и магазинами, невольно притягивая взгляды снующих туда-сюда прохожих. Кови знал, что обыватели видят, глядя на него, но уже давно его не беспокоило чужое мнение, с тех самых пор, как двенадцать лет назад он покинул Пенсильванию и свой родной город.  
  
Для обычных людей он всегда будет подозрительным типом, а вот остальные… они безошибочно видят в нем охотника, загонщика и убийцу. Рейнджера.  
  
Когда-то вся его жизнь сводилась к пахоте, молитвам и презрению мирских благ. Но теперь он так же далек от Бога, как и предсказания Пэта Робертсона2 от действительности. На протяжении десяти лет он убивал сверхъественных существ по всей стране и исправно платил налоги. В его послужном списке скопилось больше двухсот ордеров, в банке — около полумиллиона долларов, а через пару лет он сможет вообще не работать — купить себе домик где-нибудь в Тихуане и выйти на пенсию, если раньше не сляжет в могилу. И он ни капли не раскаивался.  
  
Этот ордер ему обещал некто Джордж Вильямсон — заместитель главного прокурора по каким-то там делам, Кови не вслушивался. По телефону Вильямсон сказал, что ему нужно всего лишь уничтожить одного разгулявшегося гуля. Если тот не ударится в бега раньше времени, работа не займет и часа.  
  
Кови хотел покончить с этим как можно скорее и уже через двадцать минут нашел мэрию, но не стал заходить через главный вход. Чиновники испокон веков не любили рейнджеров и старались контактировать только по телефону или через секретарей. Работа рейнджера в чем-то была похожа на работу мусорщика, который приходил и сгребал с глаз долой какую-нибудь особенно вонючую кучу. Так и он — находил свою цель, убивал ее и избавлялся от тела.  
  
Это играло немаловажную роль, потому что вампиры — вопреки стандартному клише из третьесортных хоррор-фильмов — разлагались чертовски медленно и ничуть не горели на свету, жутко пугая патологоанатомов в моргах и вызывая ненужные вопросы впоследствии. Анализы оборотней при вскрытии обычно показывали невозможные результаты. С троллей спадал морок, и их уродливые тела вообще сложно было принять за человеческие. Проще всего было с управленцами, которые ничем не отличались от людей.  
  
Но тело — это дело, как любил шутить один его друг, поэтому уничтожить его всегда было железным правилом для любого рейнджера.  
  
Вильямсон не подвел, и через десять минут к нему спустился секретарь в строгом джемпере и при пижонских очках в толстой оправе. Парень нервно улыбнулся ему в лицо, задирая голову, чтобы не смотреть куда-то в район груди из-за разницы в росте, и протянул тонкую черную папку на завязках. Кови не приветствовал его и не сказал ни слова, просто взял ордер и пошел обратно к машине.  
  
Уже в салоне доджа, когда он открыл свое задание с полным досье на жертву, Кови внимательно взглянул на фото будущего трупа. Время пошло…  
  
  
***  
  
Земля на кладбище Маунт Хоуп была мягкой и напитанной влагой после затяжного сезона дождей.  
  
Главные ворота, когда он подъехал, были закрыты, но Кови быстро решил эту проблему и теперь неторопливо гулял между покосившихся могил. Он мимоходом смотрел на числа, высеченные на мемориальных плитах, выискивая, не мелькнет ли рядом посторонняя тень, и думал, как много времени прошло с тех пор, как эти люди легли в землю. У многих рождение датировалось тысяча восьмисотыми годами, почти две сотни лет назад эти люди увидели свет. Чертову вечность назад.  
  
Кови нашел это кладбище, даже не открывая навигатор, потому что все туристические проспекты назойливо пестрели упоминаниями одного из самых старых погостов в городе. И Кови решил начать с него, потому что на кладбище Мейпл Гроув Билл Кобб уж точно больше не появится.  
  
Гули не отличались особым умом, но даже их могли спугнуть сирена и куча копов, шныряющих у могил. В досье значилось, что погибла девушка. Фотографии прилагались — обглоданное лицо, нет легких, сердца и половины кишок, почти перекушена левая кисть и не хватает трех пальцев. После встречи с гулем она не казалась той красавицей, что улыбалась со снимков из выпускного альбома. Теперь это был изуродованный труп.  
  
Кови примерно догадывался, что она могла делать ночью на кладбище. В центре города он заметил три мощных талисмана на защиту — это значило, что в городе был учрежден свой ковен. Чертовы ведьмы иногда устраивали настоящий спектакль, принимая в свои ряды нового члена взамен выбывшего. Они могли послать ее на кладбище или оставить голой посреди поля в полнолуние, заставляя выполнить какой-то ритуал. У ведьм было своеобразное чувство юмора и отвратительный нрав, очень-очень отравительный нрав, Кови знал это не понаслышке.  
  
Убитая девчонка уже никогда не станет ведьмой, зато у него теперь есть работа. И все указывало на то, что это не последний его заказ на ликвидацию в Бангоре, пока не будет принята новая ведьма. Гули обычно не трогали живых, но когда в деле замешана магия, все сверхъестественные существа поступали не так, как обычно. Особенно если это сильная магия. А Кови мог бы поклясться, что умерла не просто обычная ведьма — ковен потерял предводительницу.  
  
За высокой мемориальной плитой мелькнула фигура и тут же растворилась в сумраке. Кови достал фонарь и посветил в том направлении. По земле потянулись длинные густые тени, и тишину разрезал тонкий писк, смешанный с тяжелым дыханием.  
  
— Билли… — протянул Кови, сделав пару шагов в сторону. — Билли, выходи, я тебя не обижу. Я твой друг.  
  
Слева треснула ветка, и некто очень объемный снова мелькнул между плитами.  
  
— Билл! — еще раз позвал Кови. — Я знаю, что тебя напугали. И пришел не с ними, не прячься, выходи! Я хочу немного поговорить.  
  
Кобб не вышел к нему, но и убегать не спешил, и это было хорошим знаком. Гоняться за испуганным гулем по всему кладбищу было той еще морокой. Кови достал из кармана пластиковый пакет со свиной печенью и раскрыл его. Если девушка была его последней трапезой, то ел он что-то свежее около трех дней назад. А ему нужна была свежая плоть. Любой гуль, который сорвался и отведал свежее мясо, не перестанет желать его.  
  
Именно поэтому Кови приехал прикончить этого уродца до того, как он завалит кого-то еще.  
  
— Билли, смотри какая вкуснятина, — Кови сжал через пакет печень, чтобы она пустила сок. — А как пахнет, пальчики оближешь.  
  
Из-за плиты послышался скулеж и шамканье. Кови медленно опустил пакет на землю, убирая фонарь, и достал заряженный глок; в сумке у него еще был тесак, но не все сразу. Сначала гуля следовало уложить, а потом можно резать и распихивать этот кусок дерьма по пакетам.  
  
Кови уже слышал резкий, подгнивающий запах мертвой плоти, крови и фекалий. Кобб выполз из-за плиты на коленях и потащился к пакету, как славный домашний пес, но при этом не переставая сопеть и попискивать. Он был тучный, словно воздушный шар, с пустыми глазами и слипшимися в сосульки волосами, измазанными в крови.  
  
Не было смысла ждать, когда же он доберется до угощения и уткнет в него свою жадную физиономию. Кови приблизился и, схватив за волосы, задрал его голову, удостоверившись, что нашел нужного гуля. Кобб приоткрыл рот, пахнув нестерпимым смрадом, и Кови направил на него глок. Звук выстрела был коротким и еле слышным благодаря глушителю.  
  
Голова Кобба украсила черные ботинки Кови густой жижей, что была у гулей вместо мозга, и разлетелась по траве. Кови даже не поморщился, поставив пистолет на предохранитель и пряча его в кобуру под пиджаком. Кобб разлегся перед ним большой жирной тушей, и его нужно было разделить и закопать, чтобы он больше не встал. Эту часть своей работы Кови любил не особенно сильно, но ее приходилось делать так или иначе.  
  
Жаль, что в его походную сумку-мешок, которую он таскал через плечо, не влезала лопата, хотя ее можно было поискать в сторожке. Кови достал телефон и сделал снимок трупа, не забывая о вспышке. Все ради лучшего качества. Кобб выглядел не слишком фотогенично с половиной головы, но шикарного изображения и не требовалось.  
  
Как только с формальностями было покончено, Кови достал тесак и перешел к завершающей части.  
  
***  
  
Мотель, в котором Кови снял комнату, больше напоминал огромный клоповник, но ему предоставили горячий душ и задали минимум вопросов, несмотря на отвратительный запах, которым пропиталась его одежда. Кови устраивал этот комплекс услуг, как и понятливый взгляд администратора, когда он оставил щедрые чаевые.  
  
Захватив со стойки ключи, он быстро пошел искать свой номер и уже через пять минут смог смыть с себя невидимые глазу остатки Билли Кобба — частички засохшей крови с волос и этот мерзкий запах полуразложившегося трупа. Вода легко смывала с него грязь, но не могла смыть воспоминания о вечере на кладбище в компании лопаты, огромной туши и тесака для разделки мяса. Чертовы гули имели свойство срастаться, если хорошо о них не позаботиться. Однажды Кови разделил одного всего на две части и бросил обе части в ту же яму. Работу пришлось переделывать, с тех пор он не повторял свою ошибку.  
  
Хотя больше, чем мертвец, его беспокоили талисманы и убитая девушка. Если его предположения верны, то будет еще один обряд инициации. И, возможно, еще один ордер, если ведьмы опять не смогут удержать под замком силу предшественницы. Но Кови не любил ждать и предпочитал действовать напрямую.  
  
Нужно было найти ведьм и предложить свои услуги. В центре он видел травяную лавку с красноречивой символикой, туда следовало заскочить в первую очередь. Время, которое он потратил на Уилкса, так и не окупилось, а деньги ему были нужны. Кови никогда и ничего не делал просто так, с тех самых пор как начал свою карьеру наемника.  
  
В конце концов, он продал спасение свой души ради этой работы. А ведь душа — это самое дорогое, что у него было когда-то.  
  
***  
  
  
Лекс давно не видел Ред такой злой. Вернее, он никогда не видел ее в таком состоянии. Ехидство, слезы, сочувствие и материнская доброта, но не отборный поток ругани и страх в глазах. Он даже забыл, что сам еле стоит на ногах и еще минуту назад им владело всего одно желание — упасть и заснуть.  
  
Ред дождалась его прихода после работы и хотела, чтобы он ей помог. Хорошая шутка. Лекс был готов рассмеяться, ведь он не может помочь даже себе. Целый день он провел за городом с Хилли, присматривая за его выводком и выслушивая очередные предостережения. А потом весь вечер пил, заливая в себя одну за другой, пока желание убежать в лес и заорать от ярости не уйдет прочь или хотя бы не станет менее назойливым.  
  
Ему хотелось убить, только он не знал кого… Хилли? Это было бы глупо с его стороны. Себя? Слишком малодушно. Хадсона? Не по силам. Тогда кто же виноват в том, что ему отвратительна собственная жизнь на привязи, как у собачонки?  
  
Сара явно что-то сделала с ним, потому что с ее смертью все его чувства обострились, словно раньше их кто-то сдерживал, сминал внутри него. Пропажа отца, смерть мамы, уход Питера и одиночество – его явно лишили возможности пережить эту боль, вытравив ее. Но Лекс не мог винить Сару, не имел права.  
  
Ред с размаху дала ему оплеуху, и это хоть немного привело в чувство.  
  
— Ты слушаешь? Ты вообще слушаешь меня? Лекс! — И она тряхнула его за грудки.  
  
Лекс с обидой посмотрел на нее и не сопротивляясь потащился в ванную. Ред подвела его к раковине и указала на кран.  
  
— Ты сам умоешься, или я это сделаю? — спросила она.  
  
Лекс послушно плеснул в лицо водой, но это слабо помогло. И тогда он облегчился у унитаза, сунув два пальца в рот и выблевав свой скудный обед вместе с рябиновым вином, которое ему продали в Паттсе.  
  
Но так хотя бы в голове прояснилось, а лицо Ред уже не казалось ему размытым пятном. От рвотных спазмов на глаза навернулись слезы, а десны налились ноющей болью. Прошла всего неделя после предыдущего срыва, а он опять готов обернуться и сбежать в лес. Лекс знал, что это чертовски плохо и может привлечь к нему слишком много внимания.  
  
Ред смотрела на него без брезгливости, но Лекс понимал, что достоин и ее порицания, и любых ругательств, которые она могла бы на него обрушить. Но вместо этого она опустилась рядом с ним на коврик и села на пятки.  
  
Лекс поджал ноги, чтобы дать ей больше свободного места.  
  
— Лекс, оберег Сары разрушен. Рейнджер забрал ее защитный талисман, — с дрожащей ноткой в голосе произнесла она. — Он пришел днем и сообщил, что хочет побеседовать с хозяйкой. Я сказала, что он может говорить со мной. Но ему нужна была ведьма.  
  
Лекс нахмурился и вытер руку о штанину.  
  
— Чего он хочет?  
  
— Поговорить с ведьмой.  
  
— Никто в ковене не станет разговаривать с рейнджером, — резонно заметил Лекс.  
Хадсон полгорода на уши поставил, когда провалилась инициация. Никто не ожидал, что девушку убьет гуль. Он тут же выслал своих парней к Розе — нынешней главе ковена, чтобы обеспечить защиту, и уж точно ни один из них не пожелал бы, чтобы рейнджер вмешался в их дела.  
  
— Ее талисман… — расстроилась Ред. — Это ведь частичка магии. Одна из немногих, что она оставила тебе.  
  
— Я схожу… заберу, — хрипло сказал Лекс.  
  
Ему показалось, что комната немного накренилась влево.  
  
— Этот отморозок прихлопнет тебя. Он явно неместный, с говорком, и глаза у него холодные, как у…  
  
— Убийцы, — прибавил он. — Я понял.  
  
Ред прищурилась.  
  
— Только не наделай глупостей, я тебя знаю. Не лезь в драку.  
  
— Парень хочет увидеть ведьму, а я просто объясню, что его услуги не нужны. Всего-то делов он свалит, когда поймет, что никто не даст ему денег.  
  
Лекс пошатываясь поднялся и, открыв кран, хлебнул воды. Во рту все еще оставался кислый привкус, от которого хотелось поскорее избавиться. Над раковиной висело зеркало, и Лекс побыстрее отвернулся, чтобы лишний раз не видеть свою осунувшуюся физиономию.  
  
— Уже поздно, постели себе в гостиной, — сказал он Ред.  
  
Ред еще какое-то время наблюдала за ним, поглядывая снизу-вверх, а затем все-таки поднялась и вышла. Лекс ощутил облегчение, когда остался один, в голове понемногу уже прояснилось, и до него наконец дошло, в какое дерьмо он снова вляпался.  
  
Хадсон не погладит его по головке за разговор с рейнджером, но Лекс не мог так просто подарить незнакомому ублюдку талисман своей тетки. Не в этой жизни.  
  
***  
  
Мотель, в котором жил рейнджер, сложно было назвать приличным. Двухэтажное здание с небольшой пристройкой слева, на которой красовалась огромная светящаяся вывеска «Есть места!». В такие мотели приходили втихую потрахаться, если не боялись подцепить герпес, или перекантоваться на пару дней в дороге, в том случае, когда совсем не было денег. Туристы обычно предпочитали места поприятнее и в более живописных частях города.  
  
Лекс слышал, что за один ордер рейнджер может выручить больше нескольких штук и это никак не вязалось с тем, что он видел перед собой. Хилое здание, невнятные звуки из номеров вперемешку с шумом телевизора и пропитавший все вокруг запах подгнивающего дерева. Но его машину Лекс заценил: приличный пикап и довольно дорогой. Он приметил его из тройки припаркованных во дворике машин из-за номеров. Хозяин такого авто должен быть габаритным и внушающим опасения.  
  
Лекс не боялся его, но все равно был настороже. Чад притаился в машине напротив здания и, скорее всего, уже дал знать Лерою, куда его принесло.  
  
И Лекс поразился иронии: он так хотел убраться из города, а единственным шансом на это мог бы стать кто-то вроде этого рейнджера. Сопровождающий, который поручится за него, но придурок пришел и украл талисман его тетки. Симпатии это явно не вызывало.  
  
Лекс настойчиво постучал в дверь, когда нашел нужный номер. Рейнджер оставил Ред визитку — Яков Фишер. Имя было странным, слишком библейским для киллера. Впрочем, уничтожение таких, как Лекс, он мог и не считать чем-то плохим, как не раскаиваются в подобном все серийные убийцы. Лекс не верил в Бога, но верил в предопределенность и судьбу — этого было достаточно, чтобы смириться с собственной сутью и принять ее.  
  
Когда дверь открылась, и рейнджер оказался перед ним, Лексу пришлось немного задрать голову, хотя на рост он не жаловался. Яков Фишер был чертовски огромным, не меньше шести футов и парочки дюймов в довесок. Строгая одежда: темные брюки и пиджак, серая рубашка и тяжелые массивные ботинки. Рейнджер прищурился, но его холодный взгляд и упрямый квадратный подбородок изрядно «портили» невинно-голубые глаза и блондинисто-русые волосы, убранные сзади в хвост. Длины хватало, чтобы кончик лег на плечо, и это так не вязалось с суровым лицом Фишера и его тяжелым взглядом.  
  
Лекс поморщился, когда ощутил точно такой же оценивающий взгляд, особенно долго задержавшийся на его шее. Строгое лицо, которое не источало дружелюбия, стало еще мрачнее.  
  
— Мистер Фишер? — уточнил Лекс, ненадолго задерживая дыхание.  
  
— Входи, — коротко бросил тот и ушел вглубь номера.  
  
Лекс немного замялся на пороге, думая, входить или все же не стоит. Рейнджер не внушал ему особого доверия.  
  
— Входи и закрой дверь, кот, — властно приказал он.  
  
Лекс подчинился, вошел и сделал, как он велел.  
  
— Меня зовут Александр Эш, — представился он. — Я владелец магазина из которого вы кое-что одолжили.  
  
Пришлось пояснить, потому что рейнджер разговор завязывать не спешил. Устроившись у массивного комода, он продолжал разглядывать Лекса.  
  
— Не женщина? — все-таки уточнил Фишер через минуту, и Лексу показалось, что он насмехается.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мне нужно увидеть твою ведьму, кот. У меня нет ордера, я просто хотел помочь за умеренную плату. Недавно на кладбище убили девушку… — начал Фишер и Лекс насторожился.  
— У меня нет ведьмы, — отрезал он, перебивая. — А о том случае уже позаботились. Мне нужен мой товар обратно, и я уйду. Все просто.  
  
Рейнджер скрестил руки на груди, и по тому, как оттопырился его пиджак сзади, Лекс понял, что под ним кобура.  
  
— Значит, я могу просто заплатить тебе за него? И много же у вас талисманов на Защиту, кот?  
  
Лекс понял, что его хотят провести.  
  
— Этот талисман не продается, — холодно заметил он.  
  
— Товар, который нельзя купить? А ты забавный, кот, — хмыкнул Фишер. — Я отдам его ведьме, пусть приходит с тобой и поговорим.  
  
Фишер расцепил руки и привстал.  
  
— Я не уйду без талисмана, — твердо сказал Лекс, осматривая все вокруг в поисках своей вещи. Но в номере было пусто, как в казарме. Кровать, две тумбы, комод и торшер — больше ничего.  
  
Лекс подумал о машине, но как заставить этого самоуверенного жлоба отдать его вещь и не причинить сильного вреда, не знал. Не идти же со своими претензиями к Хадсону? Нужно было разобраться самостоятельно.  
  
— Это талисман моей тети, она была ведьмой. Теперь она мертва, я не могу дать тебе выход на ковен. Мне просто нужна моя вещь, мой талисман. И если ты не хочешь проблем, ты его отдашь.  
  
Рейнджер нахмурился и еще раз посмотрел на его шею с отметиной зверя, словно пытался что-то понять, и Лексу это не понравилось.  
  
— Кот — племянник ведьмы? — усомнился он. — Забавно.  
  
Лекс не видел ничего забавного в таком стечении обстоятельств и злился из-за того, что пришлось давать объяснения абсолютно постороннему человеку.  
  
— Ты отдашь талисман?  
  
— Нет, — быстро ответил он.  
  
И Лексу как никогда захотелось преступить через все правила, которые ему так долго вбивали. Фишеру явно пошла бы пара глубоких царапин через всю физиономию, но это означало бы скорый ордер и его смерть. Тот, явно видя его злость и огромное желание выказать силу, словно провоцировал на срыв.  
  
— Не сворачивайте с дороги, когда соберетесь уезжать, рейнджер, эти леса довольно дикие, — сквозь зубы процедил он. Фишер подошел к двери и открыл ее, выпроваживая Лекса.  
  
— Приятно было познакомиться, кот.  
  
Лекс ничего не ответил и быстро пошел на выход. Самообладание и так было на нуле, а уж подколки рейнджера выдержки ему не добавили.  
  
  
***  
  
Как только оказался на улице, Лекс увидел беспокойное лицо Чада, выглядывающее из окошка машины. И понял, что Лерой уже в курсе, где и с кем он был. Просто не может не знать, что он пошел к рейнджеру, и для Лероя не играет роли, что в его планы не входило никаких тайных заговоров. Все, как и предрекала Ред: когда-нибудь он доиграется, и Лерой снимет маску хорошего хозяина и спустит на него всех своих шавок. Или сам преподаст урок, как предупреждал Хилли.  
  
Хотелось просто сесть в машину и убраться из города, а потом будь что будет. Даже если на хвост ему посадят такого, как Фишер, — убийцу с холодными голубыми глазами. Какая к черту разница теперь?  
  
Лекс отвел взгляд и, подойдя к своему старому потрепанному седану, уселся за руль. Из леса пахло влажной землей и дождем, поздняя осень как всегда была непредсказуема: дождь сменялся снегом и наоборот, пока не наступала зима. На носу был декабрь — пора семейных праздников. От этой мысли стало особенно тошно.  
  
Лекс взглянул на дорогу и завел мотор, тот привычно закряхтел, но все-таки сдался и громко заурчал. Можно было поехать к Розе и отобрать у Фишера талисман с помощью ведьм, но Лекс не хотел оставаться у них в долгу. Ведьмы были хуже ростовщиков, и о данном им обещании никогда не удавалось забыть. А еще одну кабалу он просто не вынесет, только не теперь.  
  
Лекс не знал, куда едет и что ему делать, когда вырулил на трассу. Понимал только, что куда бы он не отправился, об этом узнает Лерой. Когда еще была жива Сара, то всегда советовала ему полагаться на внутреннее чутье. Зверь не обманет, даже если глаза видят фальшь. Лекс чувствовал смерть, которая шла по пятам за рейнджером, и видел холод в его глазах, но все равно не мог испытывать брезгливость или отвращение. Только страх, спрятанный в глубине, но Лекс понимал, что это правильный страх, рациональный.  
  
Казалось, этот человек уже и не был таковым вовсе. Фишер столько знал и видел, что его внутреннее естество уже давно перестало быть человеческим, обрастая толстой шкурой, острыми клыками и трезвым, колючим взглядом на окружающий мир. У такого, как Фишер, сложно просить о снисхождении и понимании — никакого помилования, такие люди созданы убивать.  
  
Для рейнджеров существует лишь ордер и исполнение приговора.  
  
Это было примитивно и грубо, но честно. По крайней мере, в отличие от хитрых манипуляций Лероя, Лекс понимал правила его игры. До похорон тети Лекс никогда особенно и не сталкивался с ним. Оборотни всегда держались в стороне от управленцев: слишком опасными были их способности. Смерть Сары была неожиданностью, глупым стечением обстоятельств, но именно Лерой получил от этого несчастья больше всех: новую послушную главу ковена и абсолютную власть в городе. А теперь и его с потрохами. Отсутствие защитного талисмана из оберега делало Лекса как никогда уязвимым, ведь теперь даже остатки магии Сары не могут подстраховать его.  
  
Когда Лекс остановился в паре миль на север от мотеля, за ним припарковалась еще одна машина. Мимо промчался грузовик, громыхая на ходу объемным и явно пустым кузовом. Лекс снова ощутил, как чешутся десны и покалывает кончики пальцев, горло свело от желания выпустить зверя наружу. Но в этот раз приступ был вызван не эмоциями или выпивкой, его вынуждали и давили. Пальцы крутило, словно в какой-то средневековой пытке, а зрачки сжались вертикально, втягивая внутрь радужку. Уставившись на самого себя в крошечном зеркале, Лекс заметил, что глаза на худом бледном стали словно чужими. Боль взорвалась в висках, и по губам потекла кровь, скатываясь на подбородок и пачкая рубашку.  
  
Когда Лерой поднажал, Лекс, с трудом открыв дверцу, просто вывалился из машины прямо на асфальт. Уткнувшись носом в землю, он видел лишь черные, блестящие ботинки, которые неторопливо приближались к нему от соседнего авто. Лерой ничего не говорил, но Лекс и без слов понял, что происходит.  
  
Желудок взбунтовался, и Лекса стошнило прямо под ноги остатками скудного завтрака. Лерой присел на корточки рядом с ним и коснулся его шеи, надавив ногтем на голову кошки совсем недалеко от сонной артерии. Лекс даже не почувствовал касания.  
  
— Думаю, для начала достаточно, — вкрадчиво сказал он. — Я не хочу делать тебе больно, но ты не оставляешь мне выбора, Лекс. И это плохо.  
  
Если бы Лекс мог говорить, то с радостью послал бы Лероя к дьяволу, но от боли было сложно дышать, не то что говорить. Сейчас он ощущал себя как выпотрошенная ко дню Благодарения индюшка, не хватало только электрического ножа где-нибудь между лопатками.  
  
— Ты никуда не уйдешь с моей земли, смирись с этим.  
  
Лекс набрал полную грудь воздуха, но не успел и слова выдавить. Виски снова окатило жгучей болью, которая довольно быстро прошла, но он не смог удержать зверя и застрял в полуформе.  
  
— Я не хочу больше слышать о тебе и этом Фишере, понятно? Пусть он уедет. Не приближайся к нему.  
  
Лекс зажмурился и постарался плавно перетечь в свою истинную форму. Медленно и с огромным трудом ему это удалось, осталось только выпутаться из одежды. Лапы не слушались, а в голове все еще стоял туман, но Лекс справился. Когти подрали рубаху и его старую кожаную куртку, но это было не так уж важно. Лерой ничуть не испугался и смотрел на него холодно и отрешенно.  
  
Он приехал абсолютно один, в машине никого не было. Как и на дороге. Не в его интересах было, чтобы кто-то видел их.  
  
Лекс зашипел и стал в стойку, дергая ушами и ощущая, как шерсть поднимается дыбом, но Лерой снова никак не отреагировал. Словно не верил в то, что Лекс сможет напасть. И самое страшное, что он действительно не мог. Каким бы ни был Лерой, если Лекс нападет – это билет в один конец. И как бы там ни было, он хотел жить, хотел выбраться и больше не попадать в лапы к таким ублюдкам, как Лерой.  
  
Поэтому Лекс дал ему сесть в машину и уехать. Но внутри него бушевала ярость и злость, которую не смогли погасить ни угрозы, ни боль.  
  
***  
  
За оборотнем шла слежка. Кови понял это, как только окутанный мороком посыльный, скорее всего тролль, вырулил за седаном с парковки. Кови проследил через окно, как обе машины медленно выехали на трассу. Ему бы следовало наплевать и оставить все как есть, а если ведьмы не выйдут на связь в течение дня, уехать обратно в Портленд.  
  
Но Александр Эш заинтересовал и немало повеселил Фишера. Как только Кови увидел его тату, то думал услышать что-то посущественнее милых просьб и обвинений в краже. Обычно оборотни презирали рейнджеров и обходили их стороной, впрочем, как и все остальные. Но этот был особенным и ведь даже не понимал, насколько он уникальная добыча — оборотень-кот, племянник недавно погибшей ведьмы. Сила которой, в некотором роде впечатлила даже Кови. Из этого мальчишки вырастет очень одаренный оборотень, если он, конечно, доживет до нужного возраста.  
  
В Вашингтоне за то, чтобы выпить досуха такого сильного сверха — естественно, после его вступления в силу, — заплатили бы немало денег, а может, сделали бы постельной игрушкой на подхвате. У оборотней поразительно хорошая регенерация, несравнимая даже с вампирами, а коты к тому же славятся своей похотливостью и разгульной жизнью. Поэтому милый котенок легко нашел бы себе того, кто стал бы заботиться о нем, не забывая регулярно трахать.  
  
Кови задумался, знает ли оборотень, какая судьба его ждет через пару лет? Скорее всего, нет, потому что говорил о защитном талисмане Викка3 как о дешевой поделке. А своего зверя дразнил попойками и глупым ребячеством. Кови заметил, что выглядит кот дерьмово, а от его одежды рябиновым вином несет за милю. И без лишних слов было понятно, что он не в форме.  
  
Кови знал, что это его не касается, но все же решил посмотреть, куда теперь поедет кот со своей свитой? Уж явно не к ведьмам. Скука сделала его любопытным, а этого Кови не любил. Но отказать себе в маленькой забаве все-таки не мог.  
  
Следить за котом пришлось на приличном расстоянии: тролль в определенный момент вообще съехал с дороги, но на хвост седану сел серебристый ауди и вел его до самой окраины. Кови не рисковал приближаться слишком близко, поэтому, когда кот припарковался на обочине, свернул в лес и уже оттуда наблюдал всю сцену наказания.  
  
Управленец, видимо Хадсон, о котором Кови уже слышал, своей силой крепко выкрутил коту яйца и даже что-то сказал, прежде чем сесть в сверкающую серебром машину и уехать.  
  
На пару секунд Кови даже стало жаль рысеныша. А это был именно он — крупный кот с загнутыми кверху кисточками на ушах и густой, усеянной редкими темными пятнышками, светлой шерстью. Его тату никак не намекало на породу, и Кови с интересом смотрел, как кот пытается прийти в себя, осторожно переставляя лапы.  
  
Управленец силой вытащил из него зверя, и Кови был готов поспорить, что и сожрал он при этом немало. Все они были одним миром мазаны, но этот управленец не понравился Кови с первого взгляда.  
  
Оборотень еще какое-то время нетрезво покружил вокруг сброшенной кучи одежды и медленно побрел к зарослям. Мимо пронеслось две машины, но он даже не высунул нос из кустов, и Кови решил, что увидел достаточно.  
  
В Бангоре, как и в любом другом городе, был свой уклад, и не ему ломать устоявшиеся правила. Но будь он на месте этого оборотня, то бежал бы из этого города сломя голову, спасая себя. Потому что с управленцами шутки по большей части кончались плохо, а какие у них с оборотнем были отношения, Кови не знал.  
  
За все время работы он повидал немало закрытых сообществ в разных городах, но впервые чужая судьба невольно задела его и вызвала сочувствие. Почему-то ему казалось, что этому рысенышу не долго осталось: как только проснется сила, Хадсон выпьет его. Жалеть оборотня было непривычно и глупо, поэтому он упорно гнал подобные мысли из головы. Ведь случись что, и ему придется убить этого кота.  
  
Пристрелить, расчленить, а потом закопать где-нибудь. И Кови был уверен, что рука у него не дрогнет.  
  
***  
  
У мотеля его поджидал очередной посыльный Хадсона. Кови заехал на парковку и вышел из машины. Заглянув в багажный отсек, он взял охотничий нож и немного купленного у луизианского шамана порошка. Посыльный ощутимо занервничал, когда Кови пошел прямо на него, и даже потянулся к ключам, но так и не завел авто.  
  
На расстоянии с полдюжины футов Кови бросил ему в лицо порошок и увидел настоящий облик соглядатая. Изъеденное глубокими рытвинами круглое лицо с лысым черепом и уродливыми огромными ушами.  
  
Тролль обиженно хныкнул и чихнул. Кови быстро обошел машину и проколол острым длинным лезвием шины на задних колесах. Дверца распахнулась, но тролль так и не вышел из машины, побоялся. На улице все еще было светло, и кто угодно мог бы его увидеть. А управленец за такое по голове не погладит, вскроет его лысый череп и не поморщится.  
  
Кови обошел машину спереди.  
  
— Еще раз увижу тут кого-то из вас, резать буду уже не шины, — сказал он. — А теперь проваливай!  
  
Дверца послушно захлопнулась, и мотор взревел. Кови дал ему проехать, машина ощутимо просела сзади, но тролль все равно газовал, виляя бампером по дороге. Кови порядком взбесило, что к нему решили приставить слежку. Обычно никто на такое не осмеливался, потому что все прекрасно знали, что с рейнджерами не шутят.  
  
Теперь и Хадсон будет знать, что ему не нужен присмотр, он сам за кем угодно присмотрит.  
В течении дня к нему больше никого не подсылали, Кови еще пару раз осматривал парковку из окна и когда выходил на площадку за льдом. Хадсон, видимо, намек понял и решил не затевать свару на пустом месте. Ночью Кови хотел покинуть город, если ведьмы не выкажут себя. Навязывать свои услуги было глупо, хотя он прекрасно знал, что справился бы намного лучше, чем трусливая свита управленца.  
  
Но когда он собрал сумки и уже планировал выйти из номера, Кови заметил, что у его машины уже кружит кот. Он был бледным и дерганным, под глазами залегли темные тени, да и в общем выглядел неважно. С собой кот притащил тролля, который утром уступил место на трассе Хадсону.  
  
Кот расположился у водительской дверцы и оперся на кузов задом. Его одежда была в диком беспорядке, порвана, в грязи.  
  
— Куда-то собираетесь, Фишер? — с вызовом спросил он. — Кажется, вы хотите захватить мою вещь с собой?  
  
Кови окинул его взглядом и понял, что без талисмана тетки кот не протянет и года, если будет провоцировать управленца и дальше. Но отдавать трофей все же был не намерен. Жалость не самое объективное чувство, да и какая разница, если этот оборотень рано или поздно все равно умрет?  
  
Тролль недовольно зыркнул на них, но даже не подумал выйти из машины. Видимо, угрозу Кови передали всем, только кот не знал, что он обещал прирезать первого же сунувшегося к нему.  
  
— Ты ведь не хочешь со мной ссориться, кот, — вкрадчиво протянул Кови.  
  
— Нет, но я хочу забрать свой талисман, — ответил тот. — Или обменять его.  
  
Кови удивился. Кот еле на ногах стоял, но хотел обменять вещь, которая ему уже не принадлежала. Смешно, хотя Кови все же решил выслушать, что он может ему предложить. Видно, что ему нужна помощь, но Кови никогда не делал добрые дела за просто так. Разве что в другой жизни, до того как стал рейнджером и попрощался с невинностью навсегда.  
  
— Обменять на что?  
  
— На свою свободу. Мне нужен сопровождающий, который провез бы меня к брату.  
  
— Нянька? — уточнил Кови с легкой иронией. Он даже не рассматривал такую возможность и просто подтрунивал.  
  
— Компаньон, — упрямо поправил кот.  
  
— Твой брат оборотень?  
  
— Человек.  
  
— И ты знаешь, где его искать, кот?  
  
— Меня зовут Лекс.  
  
Кови сжал в ладони ключи от номера и пристально посмотрел на Лекса. Перед ним стоял обыкновенный парень чуть старше двадцати, и не нужно было гадать, чтобы понять, что ему чертовски плохо в этот самый момент.  
  
За всю свою жизнь Кови перевидал немало оборотней. Волки, медведи, горные львы и вот теперь повстречал рысь. Из всех тех, кого ему довелось убивать, именно оборотни всегда вызвали наибольшее сочувствие. Их природа была жестока и по большей части неподвластна даже им самим, но они изо всех сил старались держать себя в узде и не причинять вреда людям, в отличие от остальных.  
  
Бывало, срывались, но и наказание принимали с достоинством, не то что грузная туша Билли Кобба. У Лекса не было стаи, которая бы его защитила, потому что по всем штатам не набралось бы и десятка оборотней его вида. И у него не было будущего, по крайней мере в Бангоре, если судить по тому, что Кови увидел на трассе.  
  
— Что я получу, если отвезу тебя к брату?  
  
Лекс гордо вскинулся, чуть нахмурил брови и словно кивнул самому себе. Кови с интересом наблюдал, как он достает сзади из-под ремня пакет с оставшимися двумя талисманами Викка. У Кови была Защита, самый простой из талисманов, но не менее сильный, чем остальные. В пакете же находились Безопасность и Неприкосновенность — недостающие части оберега.  
  
Хорошенькое украшение для его будущего дома в Тихуане.  
  
— Это, — он указал на пакет, — стоит намного больше сопровождения, кот.  
  
— Лерой не захочет меня выпускать из города, — честно признался Лекс.  
  
— Он твой любовник? Семейные ссоры не мой конек, — предупредил Кови. — Я не хочу разгребать дерьмо, если вдруг окажется, что у вас с ним всего лишь некоторое недопонимание.  
  
Лекс поморщился, но все же ответил:  
  
— Я похож на постельную грелку?  
  
Кови не был фанатиком правды, но если не кривить душой, то глядя на Лекса, даже измотанного, грязного и злого, легко можно было ответить «да». Не потому что Кови его хотел, а потому что это было в натуре оборотней, в том, как они вели себя, даже не пытаясь инициировать близость.  
  
Лекс планировал уговорить его, и он действовал: не помогли бы талисманы, тогда у него, скорее всего, были какие-никакие деньги, а если бы и это не сработало, то Кови был уверен, он предложил бы себя. И загвоздка была явно не в сексе, а в его желании выбраться из рук Хадсона.  
  
— Я уезжаю сегодня в Портленд, прямо сейчас. Если ты хочешь, то можешь поехать со мной.  
  
Лекс моргнул и тут же с облегчением выдохнул. Кови взял из его рук пакет и пронаблюдал, как он идет к седану за сумкой. Соглядатай тут же достал свой сотовый, явно решив отрапортовать, и Кови не нужен был нож, чтобы разбить чертовому троллю лицо о руль и забрать телефон.  
  
Когда Кови вернулся к машине, Лекс уже был готов ехать.  
  
***  
  
Лекс плеснул себе в лицо водой и с трудом разлепил усталые глаза. Спать в машине казалось неуместным, а остановка в Портленде была слишком суматошной. Лекс старался не выпускать Фишера из виду, тем более что ранним утром ему не спалось. А днем, пока Фишер улаживал дела с Уилксом, не отходил от него ни на шаг. И насколько Лекс понял, Фишер так и не получил желаемое.  
  
В телефонном разговоре, который Фишер начал в машине, речь шла об ордере. Но к тому времени, когда они приехали, его отменили, из-за чего и была вся проволочка. Когда Фишер вернулся из муниципалитета, его неласковый взгляд мог бы испепелить на месте. Номер был двухместный, Лекс сам на этом настоял, но сосед из Фишера был так себе. Он ушел в душ и извел всю воду на себя, а ближе к полуночи объявил, что им пора ехать дальше.  
  
Фишер ехал без остановок почти шесть часов, и хоть его додж оказался удобным и довольно просторным, Лекс был бесконечно счастлив, когда они наконец остановились у бензоколонки рядом с придорожным кафе. Схватив сумку, он ушел в туалет, чтобы хоть немного освежиться.  
  
Внутри помещение выглядело не самым лучшим образом, но Лекс не обращал на это внимания и быстро снял крутку, а следом и просторную футболку. Намочив ее край, он провел под мышками и у шеи. Лерой всего один раз к нему прикоснулся, но несмотря на это, даже спустя два дня чувство брезгливости не пропало. То, что Лерой сделал не касаясь его, было даже хуже, чем если бы просто взял и трахнул, не спрашивая согласия. Лерой в полной мере ощутил абсолютную власть и решил ею воспользоваться, отыгрываясь на нем. Теперь Лекс был уверен, что тетя всегда защищала его, и от того, что теперь ее нет рядом, стало вдвойне горько.  
  
После стычки с Лероем, как только Лекс достаточно пришел в себя после атаки и смог перекинуться обратно, он первым же делом отправился домой. Если квартиру над лавкой все еще можно было назвать его домом. Внизу находилась Ред, сердилась на него и переживала. Она не хотела, что он шел к рейнджеру, и по-своему была права.  
  
Никто из них не желал, чтобы Лерой разозлился на него, но это случилось. И Лекс видел, что ему понравилось причинять боль, понравилось ставить его на место и наказывать. А подобное Лекс был не в состоянии терпеть и принимать безропотно, словно ягненок, ведомый на бойню. Лерой был больным ублюдком, и все это знали, только у него до последнего времени словно шоры на глазах были. Лекс никогда не видел его таким: властным, грубым и жестоким, будто Лерой не хотел отдавать свою любимую игрушку кому-то другому.  
  
Но Лекс также знал, что если расскажет всем о стычке и своеобразном «предупреждении», ничего не изменится. Все, кто его окружал: Ред, Хилли, даже малознакомые ему оборотни из волчьей стаи Дрейка Крестуса — призывали Лекса к смирению. Все они уважали Сару, но ни для кого не было секретом, что по своей воле Лерой вряд ли даст ему уехать.  
  
Оставался лишь один выход: пойти к рейнджеру, что он и сделал.  
  
Лекс вздрогнул, когда одна из кабинок распахнулась и из нее вышел какой-то дальнобойщик, мазнув по нему равнодушным взглядом. По его подсчетам они уже проехали границу между Нью-Гемпширом и Нью-Йорком и приближались к Олбани. За ними никто не гнался, а дорожный патруль ни разу не остановил их, и Лекс решил, что подвоха уже ждать не стоит. Хотя он заметил, что Фишер не так уж и торопится, чаще всего даже не достигает максимально разрешенной на трассе скорости. Но несмотря на это, спустя почти триста миль казалось практически нереальным, что Лерой сможет к нему дотянуться.  
  
Рейнджер был не из тех, кто любит поговорить, что было даже хорошо. Потому что всю дорогу Лекс думал о том моменте, когда они покинут Нью-Йорк и он сможет затеряться где-нибудь в Пенсильвании и самостоятельно поискать Питера.  
  
Последнее свое письмо тот написал из Джонстауна, и Лекс очень хотел побывать там и, может быть, узнать, куда брата занесло после. Джонстаун был крошечным городом недалеко от Питтсбурга. До этого он присылал открытки из Алтуны, Скрантона, Поукипзи, Скенктади, который находился не так уж далеко от Олбани, но Фишер вряд ли согласится устроить приятный bon voyage по окрестным городам, тем более Лекс сам уверил его, что знает куда ехать.  
  
Лекса всегда беспокоил вопрос, что стало с Питером, потому что, возможно, чувствовал себя обязанным ему. Питер никогда и ничем не попрекал его, но Лекс знал, что бессилие в мире, где все завязано на магии, задевает брата, делает менее значимым, поэтому он не хочет быть рядом, ощущая собственную неполноценность. И если бы можно было обменять простую беззаботную жизнь на силу оборотня, Лекс передал бы своего зверя брату и вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
Сара пробовала найти к Питеру подход, убедить не оставлять их. Но в отличие от Лекса, Питер не был обязан сидеть на одном месте. Он знал, что Сара позаботится о нем и не бросит Лекса, а он хотел найти отца, если тот еще жив, и попробовать отыскать скрытый город, о котором так часто говорила мама.  
  
Питер своими письмами вложил в Лекса веру в Хайпо. Тайный город, которого не существовало в природе, но о котором ходило невероятное количество слухов. Хотя Питер так и не ответил, нашел ли он то, что искал. Письма перестали приходить буквально через полгода после его отъезда, и Лекс занервничал, даже поссорился с теткой, потому что она не хотела начать поиски его брата, и успокоился лишь после того, как она подтвердила, что тот жив.  
  
Теперь ему не нужен был ни Хайпо, ни утопический город, даже справедливость и честный мир не играли прошлой роли. Лекс хотел лишь одного: найти брата и снова обрести свой дом. Или узнать, что с ним стало, если Сара соврала. Хотя в последнее он верил мало, потому что в подобном вопросе врать она бы не стала.  
  
В помещение вошел тощий подросток и, окинув Лекса осторожным взглядом, пристроился у писсуара. Пришлось перестать таращится в зеркало и заняться делом. Плеснув немного воды на волосы, Лекс взял из дозатора для мыла пару капель и вымыл голову, мысленно проклиная любовь Фишера к дерьмовым отелям, где нормально даже душ принять нельзя. Парень еще немного покрутился у писсуара, заправляя свой стручок в штаны, и ушел.  
  
Лекс снова окатил себя водой, попав на грудь, смыл пену и вытерся мокрой футболкой. Волосы все еще были немного влажноваты, но он все равно натянул чистую одежду, а куртку, чтобы не заляпать водой, прикрепил ремешками сбоку сумки. Фишер должен был подождать его в закусочной, но когда он вышел в зал, то не увидел его. Тот уже сидел в машине и пил кофе из высокого стакана.  
  
***  
  
До Олбани было рукой подать, хотя Лекс все равно не понимал, зачем им делать такой крюк по дороге. Но Фишеру по большей части было плевать, что он думает. Его хватало только на то, чтобы хоть как-то растолковать ему, куда они едут дальше. Обычно торопливо и сухо. Лексу даже показалось, что когда он завел разговор о Чаде и том, как Фишер его отделал, рейнджер уже пожалел, что взял его с собой. Потом Лекс понял, что внятной беседы не выйдет: Фишер либо косо смотрел, либо отшучивался.  
  
В Портленде он просто высадил его на стоянке из машины и приказал снять номер в мотеле. Лексу это не нравилось, как и то, что Фишер с легким пренебрежением в голосе по-прежнему звал его «кот», словно у него не было своего имени. Всего лишь мальчик на побегушках, который к тому же спонсирует дорогу.  
  
В некотором роде Лекс его понимал, ведь рейнджеры никогда не работают в паре и постоянное одиночество делает человека более резким и черствым. Но Фишер дал бы фору любому сухарю и бесил его, даже когда молчал. Тем более, что надуманные Лексом для него оправдания не искупали некоторой ублюдочности его характера.  
  
У Фишера была шикарная машина: мощная, быстрая, вездеходная, но на трассе он не выжимал из нее и трети. Когда Лекс спросил об том, Фишер пообещал показать ему свой арсенал. Подшучивал он или действительно говорил правду, Лекс так и не понял. Вряд ли он хотел похвалиться своим оружием, хотя и такое могло быть, потому что с Фишером иногда сложно и не поймешь, шутит он или абсолютно серьезен.  
  
Когда Лекс пересек парковку и добрался до машины, Фишер потянулся и открыл дверь:  
  
— Я уже решил, что ты сбежал в Саратогу, чтобы искупаться в минеральных источниках.  
  
— Ржавая раковина в туалете мало напоминает ванну. Хотя ты мог бы попробовать в нее нырнуть, — сказал он, бросая сумку на пол.  
  
Сзади засигналили, и водитель, опустив стекло, что-то крикнул, но слова потонули в реве клаксона.  
  
— Для приличия мог бы надеть куртку, — не отреагировал на шутку Фишер. — Здешняя погода не шепчет, а в таком виде тут можно увидеть только шлюх для дальнобойщиков.  
  
— Я все равно не заболею. И мне плевать.  
  
Лекс уселся в машину и показал сигнальщику средний палец. Тот ответил ему сальной улыбкой и в неоднозначном жесте поводил рукой у паха.  
  
— Удалось привлечь внимание, поздравляю, — сухо обронил Фишер. — Теперь он тебя запомнит.  
  
Лекс сделал вид, что не понял его намек, и спросил:  
  
— Почему мы едем только по ночам? Есть какое-то специальное правило рейнджеров на этот счет?  
  
— Нет, — только и сказал Фишер и завел машину.  
  
— А что мы будем делать в Олбани?  
  
— Я поеду за ордером, а ты посидишь в номере. Это будет несложно.  
  
Лекс хмыкнул.  
  
— Снова будешь резать гулей и расфасовывать в пакеты разгулявшихся вампиров? Приятно, наверное, знать, что местная нечисть трепещет перед тобой?  
  
Бензоколонка осталась позади, машина вырулила на трассу, и Фишер все-таки ответил:  
  
— Не приятнее, чем свежевать оборотня. — Лекс напрягся, и он пояснил: — Ордер — это работа. В этом нет ничего необходимого лично мне.  
  
В салоне повисло молчание, и Лекс понял, что лучше бы вообще ничего не спрашивал. В конце концов, Лекс знал, кто такой Фишер, когда просил о помощи. Знал, что он убивал таких, как он, и убьет его, если будет нужно. Отрицать это знание было подобно самообману.  
  
***  
  
В Олбани Фишер снова притащил его к очередному дрянному мотелю и приказал снять двухместный номер. Лекс без вопросов достал портмоне и пошел искать ресепшен. Когда он взял ключи, Фишера уже и след простыл. Видимо, в этот раз взять его с собой он не мог или не захотел, в любом случае, Лекс не желал наблюдать, как он убивает.  
  
И дело было даже не в том, что Фишер сказал об оборотнях. Лекс почему-то ясно понял, что такого человека, как Фишер, сложно подогнать под какие-то рамки или клише. Казалось бы, жесткий убийца и довольно хороший рейнджер, он ведь мог бы забрать у него талисманы, зная, что Лекс не станет его убивать, и преспокойно уехать. Но он прихватил его с собой и даже сбросил с хвоста Чада.  
  
Лекс понимал, что только затрудняет Фишеру его дорогу, но другого выхода не было. Рейнджеры хоть и были по большей части головорезами, но обладали неофициальной силой, когда дело касалось нечисти. Лекс вполне мог заработать ордер на свою голову, засветись на этой территории без сопровождения. Апелляцию можно было подать, вот только бегая с убийцей на хвосте это было более чем проблематично и удавалось крайне редко.  
  
И они оба это знали, поэтому он и не стал выходить в город. Зато смог принять горячий душ и поспать пару часов до обеда, пока Фишер не вернулся. Но сон не шел, даже несмотря на крайнюю усталость. Внутри вибрировало волнение и предвкушение чего-то нового — давно забытое, сладкое ощущение, ставшее после долгих лет жизни в одном месте почти невозможным, запретным. Когда усталость все же одолела, Лекс уже не думал, что у него осталось хоть сколько-то времени на отдых.  
  
Войдя, Фишер громко хлопнул дверью. В комнате было темно и пришлось включить лампу. Лекс тут же ощутил удушливый запах крови и тонкую нотку боли, но ничего не сказал, когда Фишер без единого слова ушел в ванную и заперся там.  
  
Лекс слышал, как упала на пол сумка-мешок, в которой, казалось, скрывалась целая вселенная полезных вещей. Клацнул замок переносного ящика, стукнула дверца навесной тумбочки, и запах крови стал гуще, но Фишер не издал ни единого звука. Железобетонный гигант.  
  
Лекс сел на постели и прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь. Фишер открыл воду и разложил инструменты, было слышно, как металл изредка гулко постукивает по раковине. Вжикнула молния, и сквозь шум воды, Лекс уловил короткий, явно болезненный вздох, а через пару минут еще один.  
  
Фишер медленно собрал свои вещи и открыл дверь, появившись на пороге комнаты в расстегнутых джинсах. Лекс увидел его грудь и невольно отметил, что к шрамам тому было не привыкать. На плечах у него было порядочно следов от укусов вампиров, и это были не нежные касания, чтобы выпить, — кожу рвали и пытались отодрать от мышцы. Кое-где имелись следы от клыков и когтей и парочка резанных ран, грубо защитых наскоро, лишь бы скрыть плоть.  
  
Несмотря на ранение, он не обмирал как девица и даже не побледнел. Лекс заметил пластырь слева от резинки трусов и поморщил нос. Фишер явно насыпал в рану какой-то дряни, прежде чем ее зашить, и это было не то чтобы удивительно, но Лекс раньше не слышал, чтобы рейнджеры использовали промагические товары.  
  
Сара когда-то готовила такую же мазь, чтобы вылечить одного из людей Лероя, который подыхал у них на пороге. Лерой дорого заплатил за эту услугу, дороже, чем мог себе позволить.  
  
— Кто-то посмел оказать сопротивление? — шутливо уточнил Лекс.  
  
— Этот кто-то уже мертв, — холодно ответил Фишер. — Ложись спать, выезжаем утром. Мне нужно отдохнуть.  
  
— Вот так просто, сразу в кровать? А сказку на ночь про большое и страшное чудовище?  
  
— Можешь поискать свое собственное в лесу за городом.  
  
— Одолжишь ключи от машины?  
  
Фишер не отреагировал и подтащил к тумбе свою сумку. Лекс понял, что это означает «нет», поэтому переспрашивать не стал, но вместо этого уставился на Фишера. Его аккуратный хвост немного сбился, глубоко под ногтями запеклась кровь и земля. Некстати всплыла мысль, что он все равно сначала позаботился от трупе, а уж потом пришел и зашил рану.  
  
Массивная грудь вблизи выглядела даже более устрашающе, чем издалека. Сам Лекс подобным похвастаться не мог, у него не было шрамов, даже на сбитых в детстве коленках. Все заживало быстро и хорошо, словно еще пару дней назад на том месте не красовалась ссадина или порез. Уже тогда следовало обратить внимание, что этим он сильно отличается от своих друзей. Но детям до этого обычно нет дела.  
  
— Сильно тебя цапнули? — серьезно спросил Лекс.  
  
— Жить буду, кот, — ответил Фишер и накинул на плечи рубашку.  
  
— Мне всегда было интересно, как вы, люди, справляетесь с этим? Ты ведь убиваешь нежить, которая гораздо сильнее и смекалистее тебя. И все равно ты жив, а они мертвы.  
  
— Лучше тебе это не знать, кот. Крепче будешь спать по ночам.  
  
Лекс не стал спорить и, сбросив футболку, залез под одеяло. Фишер еще какое-то время перебирал что-то в сумке, а затем выключил свет и тоже лег поверх покрывала. Но по его частому, немного надсадному дыханию Лекс понял, что до сна ему далеко. По потолку проползла полоска света и пропала, погрузив комнату в изначальный сумрак.  
  
— Какие у нас планы на завтра? — спросил Лекс.  
  
Фишер с минуту помолчал, а затем встал и подошел к окну. Показалось, что он даже не услышал вопроса. Лекс чертовски долго ждал ответа, смотрел, как он стоит у окна, и лениво наблюдал за игрой света на потолке, пока ему не надоело, потом медленно накатил сон, проглатывая его. Почему-то Лекс доверял Фишеру и даже смог расслабится рядом с ним. Хотя тот явно не доверял никому.  
  
***  
  
Когда они покинули мотель, Лекс увидел машину, припаркованную напротив главного здания. Шагая плечом к плечу, Фишер бросил на Лекса недовольный взгляд и кивнул.  
  
— Твой дружок?  
  
— Это волк из стаи Крестуса, — коротко ответил Лекс.  
  
— Посланник Хадсона. Я разберусь…  
  
Но Лекс не дал, придержал его за рукав и указал на додж.  
  
— Мы уже не в Бангоре, он ничего не может мне сделать. Да и тебе тоже, оставь.  
  
Пару секунд Фишер колебался, но все-таки кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо, поехали. Чем быстрее мы окажемся в Джонстауне, тем лучше. — И Лекс был с этим полностью согласен.  
  
На трассе Фишер разогнался и даже позволил себе обойти несколько авто. Лекс знал, что он хочет снять с хвоста оборотня, но не видел в этом смысла. Если волк решит обнажить когти, Лекс не против задать ему трепку. Насильно никто не заставит его вернуться в Бангор или принять новые правила Лероя.  
  
Устав от молчания, Лекс потянулся к радио, но Фишер шлепнул его по руке.  
  
— Нет, — только и сказал он.  
  
— Не будь таким сухарем. Немного музыки не помешает в такой дерьмовый день.  
  
Погода не радовала, и несмотря на позднее утро, солнце из-за туч так и не выглянуло.  
  
— Обещаю, если мы наткнемся на шоу Лерера я быстро переключу дальше… — не отставал он, не прекращая попытки послушать музыку, даже если в ней будет немного рекламы. Хотя следовало признать, «немного» — это еще мягко сказано, если говорить о радио.  
  
Фишер отвел взгляд, и Лекс все-таки включил станцию. Какое-то время все было спокойно, но стоило заиграть кантри, как Фишер тут же выключил.  
  
— Никакого радио, — припечатал он.  
  
— Не любишь песни про ковбоев или самих ковбоев?  
  
— Не люблю любопытных котов.  
  
— Я думал ты из Техаса, — и не подумал обижаться Лекс.  
  
— Нет, — Фишер взглянул в зеркало и убедился, что за ними никто не следует.  
  
— Так откуда ты, говоришь? — уточнил Лекс.  
  
— Я не говорил.  
  
— Но хотел же сказать, — парировал Лекс. — Что случится, если я узнаю из какого ты штата, даже не города?  
  
— Мне придется тебя убить, кот?  
  
Лекс фыркнул.  
  
— Без ордера? Бесплатно? Маловероятно, скорее ты бросишь меня где-нибудь в глуши, просто чтобы не мучиться с трупом.  
  
Они перестроились в другую полосу, и Фишер немного сбросил скорость.  
  
— Пенсильвания, — все-таки сказал он.  
  
— Добродетель, свобода и независимость4? В жизни бы не догадался… — Лекс обрадовался. — Ты же должен знать этот штат, верно?  
  
Фишер насторожился.  
  
— Я давно не работаю на территории Пенсильвании.  
  
— Еще один принцип рейнджера?  
  
— Мой, — выделил Фишер, — личный принцип.  
  
— А ты бывал в Джонстауне? Мой брат Питер писал мне оттуда, и я хотел бы подробнее исследовать город.  
  
— Эту дыру? Что там исследовать? В округе и десятка сверхов не наберется, это тебе не Мэн. В этом штате все по-другому. Тихо, спокойно.  
  
— Я мог бы… — начал Лекс и немного притормозил, не зная, как к этому отнесется Фишер. — Я мог бы расспросить местных о Хайпо.  
  
— Веришь в сказки, кот? — не отрывая взгляда от дороги, спросил Фишер, посмеиваясь. — Легендарный город сверхов, который никто не видел? Ты знаешь, что такое хайпо? Что значит это слово?  
  
Лекс повернулся и вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
  
— Это слово из языка суахили5, — неохотно продолжил Фишер. — Родного для многих рабов, которых больше трехсот лет назад поставляли на материк. Утопия. Выдумка. Дословно оно означает «не существует».  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что это просто мечта? Как для рабов — тогда, так для нас — сейчас? — не поверил Лекс. — Легенда?  
  
— Твое дело, чему верить, кот, но я бы на него сильно не надеялся.  
  
Лекс отвернулся и посмотрел на поля, мимо которых они проезжали. Олбани остался позади, но где будет следующая остановка, Лекс так и не узнал. Фишер поднял его и дал пять минут на сборы, времени было слишком мало, чтобы задавать вопросы.  
  
— Мой брат искал Хайпо и верил в его существование, — признался Лекс. — И для меня это скорее дело доверия, чем сказка для детей.  
  
Фишер никак не отреагировал, но внезапно задал вопрос:  
  
— Как так вышло, что твой брат человек?  
  
— Моя мать была человеком, — ответил Лекс. — Но она умерла.  
  
Настроение окончательно испортилось, и Фишер это понял, поэтому не стал продолжать разговор. Лекс был ему за это благодарен. Здоровый скептицизм Фишера мог бы грубо пройтись по всем его надеждам и прошлому, в котором было не меньше болевых точек, чем в настоящем.  
  
***  
  
Гаррисберг был потрясающе красив и огромен — столица штата и административный центр округа, который охватывал не меньше полумиллиона людей.  
  
После небольших городишек, мимо которых они проезжали, Лекс жадно оглядывал достопримечательности: мост над рекой Саскуэханна, Капитолий, в котором заседала администрация штата, точную копию римского собора Святого Павла, архитектуру и аккуратные улочки. А до этого с интересом рассматривал корпуса Пенсильванского университета. После окончания школы ему не удалось поучиться в более-менее приличном заведении и мечту о хорошем образовании пришлось со временем похоронить.  
  
Фишер не особенно разделял его интерес, выруливая из центра в очередной тихий спальный район, чтобы поискать недорогой мотель. Лекс хотел бы чего-то другого: удобный номер только для себя, услужливого портье и миниатюрные шоколадки на подушках, но почему-то не возникало сомнений, что Фишер с такими планами пошлет его как можно дальше.  
  
Во время езды разговор не клеился, они два раза останавливались, чтобы отлить и попить кофе на заправках. Но во время остановок каждый был занят своим делом. Пока Фишер заправлял машину, Лекс купил пачку чипсов в маленьком магазине поблизости и, закинув ее в машину, пошел к торцу здания, следуя за указателем.  
  
В туалете, исписанном внушительным количеством номеров, похабных надписей, граффити и прочего дерьма, какой-то торчок предложил ему отсосать за двадцать баксов. Само предложение показалось не таким уж плохим, тем более что в дороге сбросить напряжение было особенно негде, а вот исполнитель, к сожалению, не привел в восторг, и Лекс отказался.  
  
Почему-то стало интересно, а как же спускает пар Фишер? Дрочит или трахает шлюх на стоянках? При таком образе жизни, когда сегодня просыпаешься в одном месте, а завтра засыпаешь уже в другом, сложно иметь постоянные отношения. Лексу даже тяжело было представить Фишера с кем-то, не с его тяжеловатой манерой общения.  
  
Когда Лекс вышел, Фишер уже сидел в машине и ждал его.  
  
Номер им достался в очередном клоповнике под названием «Приляг и отдохни!», и снова двухместный с тумбочкой между кроватями. Строгая обстановка, застарелый запах пыли и сигарет и продавленный диван у стены. Лекс, как только оказался внутри, тут же ушел принять душ, а Фишер решил сменить повязку. После того как они покинули Нью-Йорк, Лексу стало значительно спокойнее. Теперь дело было сделано, и никто не может ему попенять, что он должен получить чье-то разрешение, чтобы строить свою собственную жизнь.  
  
Когда Лекс вернулся из ванной, Фишер чистил свой глок, сидя в одних джинсах на постели. Рядом на столике лежала целая обойма, и Лекс посмотрел на не заклеенную рану Фишера, отмечая, что та уже практически затянулась. Мазь творила чудеса.  
  
— У нас гости, — спокойно сообщил Фишер. — Все-таки нашли нас. Опять.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Волк. Нужно было сразу поставить его на место.  
  
Лекс не разделял мнение Фишера, ему не хотелось, чтобы оборотню причинили боль. Тем более что волки всегда относились к нему если не хорошо, то по крайней мере нейтрально. Глупо бояться одного оборотня, когда сам таков и имеешь в компаньонах убийцу.  
  
— Где он? — уточнил Лекс.  
  
— Внизу.  
  
Лекс внимательно посмотрел на Фишера.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я сам разобрался?  
  
— Иди, — съязвил он. — А я подожду ордер и приду потом за твоей головой.  
  
— Я не буду с ним драться, — спокойно уточнил Лекс. — И он ничего не сможет мне сделать.  
  
— Тогда ты тупее, чем я думал, кот. Этот оборотень не один пришел, с ним должен быть кто-то еще. Сможешь уложить на лопатки волка, чудесно! А двух? А трех? Десяток?  
  
Фишер отложил пистолет и с издевкой посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ты так и не понял, что нужен Хадсону не как один из его прихвостней? Ты его еда, его добыча, кот. Пушистый трюфель с хвостом.  
  
— Тогда зачем ты помог, если знаешь, что он хочет сожрать меня? — Лексу хотелось затолкать слова обратно ему в глотку. Не потому что он не верил им, а потому что это было именно то, что он боялся признать, чего испугался, когда Лерой начал его жрать на самом деле.  
  
Лекс застыл и не двигался, не зная, что еще сказать, тогда Фишер приказал:  
  
— Ни шагу из номера. Даже к окну не подходи, понял? И дверь закрой.  
  
— Хорошо, — Лекс кивнул.  
  
Фишер взял с постели рубашку и накинул ее, даже не застегивая. У окна он посмотрел вниз, чертыхнулся и пошел к своей чудо-сумке, уже полностью одеваясь и укомплектовывая оружие. Рубашка, кобура для глока, пиджак, ножны на липучках, спрятанные под штаниной, и шокер под ремнем сзади.  
  
Лекс неотрывно следил за его действиями и прислушивался к звукам извне, особенно когда Фишер вышел за порог. Но даже его улучшенный слух не помог. Лекс не выдержал и спустя четверть часа все-таки подошел к окну, но ни Фишера, ни волка Крестуса внизу не было. Уже полностью стемнело, и на улице светом выхватывало лишь небольшие пятна, освещенные фонарями. Место, где был припаркован додж, пустовало, но Лекс почему-то был уверен, что Фишер вернется. Уже не единожды возвращался и сегодня придет.  
  
***  
  
Появился Фишер только через несколько часов, грязный и злой. От него пахло кровью, землей и подгнивающей листвой, которая налипла на подошву ботинок.  
  
— Ты его убил? — не веря своим глазам, спросил Лекс, пытаясь поймать чужой взгляд. Еще никогда его так не трусило, словно под дозой чего-то крепкого, горького и неразбавленного. Липкий страх разлился где-то в груди, рядом с сердцем. Страх и сожаление.  
  
— Убил? — немного ехидно переспросил Фишер. — Ты себе льстишь, кот. Лишаться лицензии из-за тебя я не намерен. Я прострелил ему колени и отволок в лес. Всего-то.  
  
Лекс был немного шокирован.  
  
— Всего-то?  
  
— А ты хотел, чтобы я закопал его в лесу? Я могу наносить сверхам увечья только в том случае, если знаю, что они зарастут, — ощетинился он, видя его осуждение. — Оборотни, как и вампиры, исцеляются, хотя и не быстро, но он придет в себя через сутки. Тебе ли не знать?  
  
Фишер вызывающе смотрел на него, словно ждал вспышки, но ее не было.  
  
— Я хочу выпить, — только и сказал Лекс, схватил с кресла свою потрепанную куртку и сделал шаг к двери.  
  
Но Фишер не пустил, крепко перехватив его руку выше локтя. Лекс не ощущал особой боли и легко мог вырваться, но само прикосновение подразумевало под собой давление.  
  
— Нет, — твердо сказал Фишер. — Никакой выпивки.  
  
Лекс дернулся и все-таки стряхнул руку, но грубой силы хватило для того, чтобы его зверь встал на дыбы. Лекс ощутил, как полезли когти и зубы, а надбровные дуги адски закололо. Но Фишер присек приступ хлесткой пощечиной, чем отрезвил и в то же время раздразнил его еще сильнее.  
  
— Не трогай, — зашипел Лекс.  
  
— Не скаль мне зубы, иначе я их разложу по полу!  
  
Лекс толкнул его, чуть не пропахав спиной Фишера полномера, и надавил ему на грудь, еще плотнее прижимая к стене. Тот даже не ойкнул и сверлил его злым взглядом, явно зная, что как бы Лекс ни бесился, за рамки он не выйдет.  
  
— Не смей меня бить! — рыкнул Лекс. — Я могу ударить в ответ.  
  
Цепкие пальцы Фишера схватили его сзади за волосы и потянули, не рассчитывая силу и причиняя боль.  
  
— Кот решил показать когти? — ничуть не испугавшись, спросил он.  
  
— Да пошел ты!  
  
— Пошел ты, Лекс, — впервые назвал его по имени Фишер. — Иди ты на хрен со всей своей бывшей «семейкой» на выезде.  
  
— И что теперь? Прострелишь мне ноги и потащишь в лес? Как волка? Я ведь такой, как они! Хочешь причинить мне боль?  
  
— Нет, — ответил он, отпуская его. — Иди! Сходи в бар, надерись какого-нибудь местного пойла для оборотней. Пусть тебя пропасут шестерки Хадсона, подольют что-нибудь в стакан и запакуют в багажник. Через сутки будешь на месте, стоять на коленях и отсасывать управленцу по первому требованию за то, что он не дал тебе окончательно сдохнуть.  
  
И Лекс обмяк, глядя на Фишера с болью, потому что он был прав. И от этого стало тошно, даже хуже, чем раньше.  
  
— Ложись спать, — приказал Фишер. — Выезжаем на рассвете.  
  
И Лекс кивнул, хотя не особенно-то и хотел спать, просто устал. И думал, что все позади, но это не так, совсем не так.  
  
***  
  
Кови почти не спал, просто не мог заснуть в одном номере с Лексом. Уже давно он не позволял себе довериться кому-либо, и третьи сутки подряд отдыхал урывками. Вчера из-за собственной невнимательности Кови слишком близко подпустил к себе вампира, исполняя ордер. И до сих пор немного злился, ведь дело было легче не придумаешь. Но парень был совсем молоденький, как Лекс, и еще не успел заиметь все присущие вампирам привычки — его грудь машинально вздымалась, словно он дышал, а в глазах застыла безнадега и слезы.  
  
Кови помедлил всего секунду, но вампиру хватило и этого. В ответ Кови сорвался и наказал его за собственную слабость, убивая мучительно медленно. А потом, уже в номере, когда вышел из ванной и увидел обеспокоенный взгляд Лекса, Кови некстати вспомнил свою реакцию и ему безумно захотелось выставить его вон из комнаты. Будто это Лекс виноват в его промашке.  
  
Но он никогда не шел на поводу у эмоций и начинать не планировал.  
  
По предварительным подсчетам поездка от Гаррисберга до Джонстауна не должна была занять больше трех часов. Но Кови хотел сделать крюк и заглянуть в Элизабеттаун, перед тем как доставить Лекса и убраться насовсем из Пенсильвании. И он специально остановился в Гаррисберге, чтобы не наткнуться на своих из общины.  
  
На этот раз Кови приблизился к дому слишком близко, и это немного выбивало из колеи.  
  
Лекс спал почти бесшумно, не сопел и даже не похрапывал. Кови искренне хотел найти в нем хотя бы одну отвратительную черту, но после того как Лекс выбрался из Бангора и немного отошел от бесконечного похмелья, то наконец стал походить на нормального человека. Иногда даже слишком реального и открытого.  
  
Его полуформа казалась Кови оригинальной и немного необычной, особенно аккуратные клыки и кошачьи глаза. Когда Кови ударил его, то увидел, что зрачки стали вертикальными, и ему не хотелось отводить взгляд. Не хотелось отпускать его. Лекс был далеко не глуп и схватывал все на лету, но его никогда не предавали. Его семья развалилась сама по себе: брат ушел, мать и тетка умерли, отца, по-видимому, никогда не было рядом, поэтому Лекс еще не успел очерстветь, как в свое время Кови.  
  
И почему-то подумалось, что никакого Хайпо в Джонстауне не будет, как и его брата, которого он так искал. Не будет ничего. Только очередной сонный американский город и куча неоправданных ожиданий, которыми был полон этот мир.  
  
Кови встал и подошел к окну, машина волка так и стояла на парковке, но внутри было пусто. Волк подтвердил, что приехал не один, но донести об их передвижениях он уже не успеет. Хадсон все еще лелеял надежду, что сможет вернуть Лекса. Кови не обязан был следить, чтобы этого не произошло, но все же сделал это. Слишком порывисто и иррационально.  
  
Во всем была виновата чертова Пенсильвания, которая навевала воспоминания из детства и ранней юности, когда он бродил по здешним полям, помогал отцу с посевами, играл в бейсбол с другими детьми на переменках перед их маленькой школой или смотрел, как мать с сестрами шьют одеяла по вечерам.  
  
Все казалось таким настоящим, весь этот пасторальный чистенький мирок, пока он не пошел в город перед крещением. Ведь так было нужно. Его нареченная Мэри, с которой они были погодками, тоже отправилась вместе с ним. Каждый хотел увидеть что-то свое, поэтому на время разошлись в разные стороны и Кови отправился в Питтсбург.  
  
А ее через полгода убили в Гаррисберге: кто-то из знакомых не амишей6 затащил ее в вампирский клуб. Она читала этим тварям цитаты из Библии и взывала к Богу, как ему рассказали осведомители уже после того, как он стал рейнджером и заинтересовался обстоятельствами ее смерти. Они смеялись над ней и устроили небольшую потеху, а потом просто выпили досуха и выбросили на ближайшей свалке. Как пустую банку из-под газировки.  
  
Отец взывал к смирению и цитировал Святое Писание, но Кови уже осознавал, что вопросы, которые роятся в его голове, не должны остаться без ответа. Отказавшись от крещения, он еще не знал, что станет рейнджером, даже не представлял себе подобного. Но со временем мир сверхов стал единственным, что его интересовало. И земные грехи не оставили его равнодушным: деньги, машины, оружие и возможность воздавать за проступки. Пусть и нелюдям.  
  
Кови никогда не считал себя мстителем, потому что это была работа — не плохая и не хорошая, — но она не оставила в его душе и следа от того набожного мальчика, каким он был. Его все равно тянуло к общине, и в то же время Кови понимал, что уже давно не достоин даже взглянуть последний раз в сторону родительского дома. Слишком многое в его жизни пошло не так и не туда.  
  
Когда Кови обернулся, то увидел, что Лекс уже не спит и просто наблюдает за ним. Хотелось бы сказать, что ему стало неприятно, как он смотрит на его шрамы, но это было не так. Ему нравилось, что Лекс оценивает его. Но между ними вряд ли что-то могло быть, и Кови это хорошо понимал. Лекс — оборотень-идеалист, а он уже слишком устал, чтобы идти с мечом наголо на ветряные мельницы.  
  
— Не спишь? — спросил Лекс и включил лампу. — Ты никогда не спишь.  
  
— Вставай, скоро рассвет.  
  
Кови пошел за своей сумкой, чтобы достать гребень и убрать волосы в хвост. Нужно было собираться, раз уж им обоим не спится. Лекс ушел и заперся в ванной, тут же включив воду. Кови догадывался, что ему тяжело с ним, но ничем не мог помочь. Оставался всего один день, это не так уж и много, и Кови сможет преспокойно уехать, имея на руках оберег Викка, тогда Лексу станет проще, легче. Если он, конечно, когда-нибудь найдет своего брата.  
  
Когда Лекс вышел из ванной, Кови уже был полностью собран и застегнут на все пуговицы. Город за окном медленно просыпался, но еще даже не было пяти. Лекс сбросил полотенце и начал одеваться прямо при нем, его почему-то совершенно не смущало постороннее присутствие. Как тогда на парковке, когда он вышел к нему в узких джинсах и облегающей футболке, сверкая даже сквозь ткань торчащими от холода сосками.  
  
  
  
Ни тогда, ни сейчас, он не пытался предложить себя, но его тело невольно притягивало взгляд, как и тату на шее. След его зверя. И это немного беспокоило.  
  
Кови подождал, пока он соберется и забрал сумки, отправив Лекса отдать ключи от номера.  
  
У моста, когда они подвисли в пробке, пошел дождь, и Кови включил дворники. Лекс молча уставился в окно, и Кови сам потянулся и включил радио. Салон заполнил добродушный голос радиоведущего, который подбадривал людей собираться на работу.  
  
— У тебя ордер в Элизабеттауне? — спросил Лекс. — Кто на этот раз?  
  
— Никого, я хочу кое-что отдать, и мы уедем.  
  
— Личное?  
  
— Возможно.  
  
Лекс повернул к нему голову и ехидно улыбнулся.  
  
— Я так и знал, у тебя жена и десяток детей, и ты почти на грани банкротства, потому что не можешь прокормить такую ораву.  
  
— У меня никого нет, — сухо ответил Кови.  
  
— Совсем никого?  
  
— Да.  
  
Лекс пожал плечами и успокоился. Диктор наконец заткнулся и заиграла музыка, впрочем, тут же прерванная рекламой и бесконечной болтовней. И Лекс сам выключил его.  
  
— Когда мы с мамой жили в Нью-Йорке, она обычно по утрам слушала радио. Почему-то у меня всегда это вызывало стойкие ассоциации. Питер же его ненавидел… Иногда мне казалось, что он не любил его, потому что оно так нравилось мне.  
  
— Вы были близки?  
  
— Когда я был тринадцатилетним пацаном, ему уже стукнуло восемнадцать. Он был намного самостоятельнее и умнее меня, наверное.  
  
— А твой отец?  
  
— Скорее всего, погиб. Перешел дорогу какому-нибудь бедняге и не смог потом уйти от рейнджера. Но мама была убеждена, что он жив и просто не может прийти за нами. Питер ей не верил… Питер был мне как отец, ведь самого отца я совсем не помню. И когда он ушел, я решил, что это самое худшее, что могло со мной произойти. Хотя я довольно быстро перестал думать о нем, только открытки напоминали о том, что он еще есть. Пока со временем они не перестали приходить. Мне кажется, Сара помогла мне забыть.  
  
— Твоя тетка?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Она была сильной ведьмой, — признал Кови, выруливая на автостраду.  
  
Лекс посмотрел вперед.  
  
— Она упала в ручей в лесу. Вода была слишком холодной, а она почти не умела плавать.  
  
— Сочувствую, — искренне ответил Кови. Потому что и в самом деле считал это не самой приятной смертью. Холод, подводное течение и острые камни…  
  
— Я думаю, ей помогли туда упасть, но теперь уже ничего не докажешь, верно?  
  
— Если бы ты хотел его убить, то уже нашел бы способ, — резонно заметил Кови.  
  
Лекс решил ничего не отвечать на это.  
  
— К кому мы едем? — спросил он.  
  
—Думаешь, если поделился со мной личным, то и я выверну душу наизнанку? — хмыкнул Кови, не отводя взгляд от дороги.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Думаю, нет.  
  
— По крайней мере, я попытался, — кисло пошутил Лекс и снова отвернулся к окну. — Ты можешь быть и не сухарем… иногда. Если захочешь.  
  
Кови бросил на него недовольный взгляд и прибавил скорость.  
  
***  
  
В Элизабеттауне Кови высадил Лекса в центре около небольшого кафе и отправился в банк, а затем в офис юриста, который находился буквально за углом. Кови не смотрел по сторонам и мало обращал внимания на людей, хотя они его все равно замечали.  
  
За десять лет почти ничего не изменилось. Дома выглядели так же, некоторые вывески поменялись, но в общем все осталось как было. И это немного обескураживало и заставляло вспоминать уже давно похороненные детали прошлого. Единственное, что радовало, — это отсутствие какого-либо внутреннего сожаления. Уйти из общины и уехать, было одним из самых правильных решений в его жизни. И если бы пришлось снова выбирать, он не пошел бы другим путем.  
  
Офис адвоката «С. И. Уолтерса» находился на втором этаже, и Кови даже не стали морочить голову с записью, тут же пропустив внутрь. Пришлось приплатить Уолтерсу, чтобы оформить конверт как подарок от фонда «Дети Америки», но он легко сделал это и даже не покривив душой пожал ему руку.  
  
— Я вас помню еще ребенком, Яков. Правда, тогда вы были гораздо меньше, — благожелательно сказал он. — Ваш отец недавно заезжал присмотреть участок для своей младшей дочери. Анны? Да, верно, кажется, ее звали Анна. Он купил клочок земли у Зеленых Холмов. Она выходит замуж через месяц, и местные даже ходили посмотреть, как вся община строила будущим супругам дом.  
  
Кови никак не отреагировал на добрую новость.  
  
— Не упоминайте моего имени. И не говорите с ним обо мне, — холодно одернул его Кови. — Они не будут рады слышать, что я был здесь.  
  
Уолтерс кивнул и ушел за стол.  
  
— Конечно-конечно, я понимаю. Все будет как вы скажете.  
  
Кови не долго задержался у юриста, а когда вернулся в кафе, Лекс был не один. Пил кофе с какой-то девушкой, которая откровенно строила ему глазки. Но даже без сигнала с его стороны, Лекс быстро попрощался и вышел наружу. Он явно был рад его возвращению и немного посмеивался, глядя на него.  
  
— Уже все?  
  
— Да, едем.  
  
Лекс кивнул.  
  
— Красивый город, намного уютнее Гаррисберга. Ты здесь вырос?  
  
— Почти. — Кови открыл машину и сел за руль.  
  
— Информативный ответ.  
  
Лекс тоже сел в авто и вытянул ноги. Какое-то время они оба молчали, выбираясь из города и простаивая на светофорах. Но когда Кови выехал на шоссе, стало легче дышать, и он решил немного поговорить с Лексом. В конце концов, они больше никогда не увидятся и бессмысленно делать вид, что в машине он один.  
  
— Как планируешь искать брата? — спросил Кови.  
  
— Думаю, найти кого-то из наших и расспросить о нем. Вдруг кто-то его знает.  
  
— Во время пробежки голышом где-нибудь в лесу?  
  
Лекс фыркнул.  
  
— У оборотней гораздо больше секретов и возможностей для контакта, чем ты думаешь. Может, ты и видел нас изнутри в буквальном смысле, но ты не знаешь всего о сверхах. И тем более об оборотнях.  
  
Кови лишь наградил его полунасмешливым взглядом.  
  
— Я знаю об оборотнях больше твоего, кот. Я уже десять лет охочусь на таких, как ты. И не знай я ваших секретов, вряд ли был бы сейчас жив.  
  
Подобное признание не вызвало у Лекса священного трепета, и он спросил:  
  
— Десять лет долгий срок, рейнджер, не устал еще наматывать чужие кишки на руку?  
  
— Вообще-то, устал, — ответил Кови первое, что пришло в голову, и понял, что это действительно так. — Это мой последний год в рейнджерах. Вряд ли я буду продлевать лицензию.  
  
— Выйдешь на пенсию?  
  
— Надеюсь, что смогу.  
  
Лекс, казалось, действительно заинтересовался.  
  
— И какие планы? Или это слишком личное?  
  
— Наверное, мне все же не стоит рассказывать тебе, где я планирую расслабляться следующие десять лет.  
  
Кови понимал, что если Лекс когда-либо попадет в руки Хадсону, тот тоже узнает, а это было бы лишним. Кови крепче сжал руль, и когда оказался на безлюдной трассе, постарался выжать из своего доджа все, что он может показать.  
  
Лекс молчал и больше не сказал ни слова до самой стоянки.  
  
***  
  
На заправке к Лексу весьма недвусмысленно прицепился один из дальнобойщиков, хотя и видел, что тот не один. Кови не знал, что ввело его в заблуждение: помятый после ранней побудки вид или шмотки, которые, несмотря на некоторую расхлябанность, намекали на ориентацию Лекса и при этом выгодно подавали тело.  
  
Насколько он помнил, Лекс постоянно был одет в узкие джинсы, короткую футболку и потрепанную жизнью куртку. Но мужик был крепко под мухой, и ему срочно требовалась ласка, а Лекс как раз шел мимо и привлек внимание. За что его и утянули за фуру, с явным намерением договориться.  
  
Кови с трудом сдержал улыбку, когда Лекс появился через две минуты со злым лицом, опущенными вниз глазами и руками, надежно спрятанными в карманах.  
  
— Надо ехать, — сказал он и быстро забрался в машину.  
  
— Ты хотя бы не покалечил его?  
  
— Поцарапал, выживет, — донеслось до Кови, и когда Лекс поднял глаза, стало видно, что у него зрачки снова вытянулись и стали похожи на кошачьи.  
  
Кови рассмеялся и вырулил с заправки.  
  
— Мало предложил? — поддел он.  
  
— Я не оказываю услуги за деньги, — грубо отшил его Лекс, и Кови понял, что он намекает на его ремесло.  
  
— Смотря какие услуги и кому. Если бы я не помог, ты бы все еще был с Хадсоном. Так что сделай милость, заткнись, а?  
  
— Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты считаешь нас в некотором роде животными? Инстинкты и все такое, верно? Называешь меня «котом», потому что думаешь, что я и есть кот. Что я — это мой зверь и не больше. Так вот, Фишер, хочу тебя разочаровать, я не шлюха и не животное. Ни для Хадсона, ни для какого-то хрена с заправки, ни для тебя.  
  
— Неужели ты решил, что я хочу посягнуть на твою честь? — высмеял он.  
  
— А ты не хочешь? — парировал Лекс, вопросительно выгнув бровь.  
  
Кови собирался сказать, что ему такое даже в голову не приходило. И было бы правильно, поставить зарвавшегося кота на место, но он упустил момент и промолчал. А Лекс нахохлился и отвернулся к окну, дуясь всю дорогу до Джонстауна.  
  
***  
  
Лекс еще немного злился, когда они въехали в город, и возможно, именно поэтому растерялся, когда Фишер припарковался у мотеля и заглушил мотор. Это был конец их с Фишером путешествия, и теперь тот мог ехать на все четыре стороны, облегченно выдохнув. Все эти дни Лекс только и мечтал о том, как избавится от него и будет делать что хочет. Но когда такая перспектива замаячила перед носом, немного оторопел.  
  
  
Как бы там ни было, но присутствие Фишера служило защитой и невидимой поддержкой, не предоставляя ему возможности оставаться наедине с самим собой.  
  
— Уже поздно, — сказал Фишер.  
  
— Я только заберу сумку, — заверил Лекс и схватился за ручку.  
  
— Подожди, — остановил его тот. — У меня тут неподалеку живет одна знакомая ведьма, ты мог бы начать поиски с нее.  
  
— Дай мне координаты, и я свяжусь с ней.  
  
Лекс не хотел снова навязываться. Хватало и того, что Фишер уже для него сделал.  
  
— Я могу отвезти тебя к ней. Это не далеко, — абсолютно нейтрально предложил он. Лучше вариант придумать было сложно, но он почему-то не хотел.  
  
А если ведьма увидит что-то личное, что-то только для него, и Фишер тоже узнает и снова начнет скалиться? Лекса это задевало даже больше, чем он хотел признать.  
  
— Я сниму номер и заброшу вещи, — сообщил он.  
  
Фишер кивнул и остался ждать его в машине. Лекс взял с собой немного денег и старое фото, тех времен, когда они с Питером еще жили вместе у Сары. На снимке брату было около двадцати или чуть больше, он был выше нескладного, костлявого Лекса и выглядел настоящим красавчиком. Больше походя на мать, чем даже сам Лекс.  
  
— Она ничего не скажет просто так, ты же понимаешь? — спросил Фишер, когда они выехали со стоянки мотеля, и Лекс кивнул.  
  
— У меня есть кое-что, осталось от тетки… Думаю, этого будет достаточно.  
  
— Только ничего не обещай сверх. Если она откажется, то и черт с ним, найдешь кого-то другого.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Фишер не долго блуждал по городу, который был не так уж и мал, как показалось Лексу поначалу.  
  
В Джонстауне было довольно много разных компаний, несмотря на сравнительно небольшую численность населения. Казалось, что раньше людей было гораздо больше, но возможно, отток произошел из-за закрытия какого-то промышленного предприятия, производившего сырье на территории города. Они заехали в северную часть городка, углубившись в спальный район. Фишер остановился у двухэтажного дома, и Лекс вышел из машины.  
  
— Выходишь? — спросил он в открытую дверцу.  
  
— Нет, я подожду. Она не захочет меня видеть, — с ноткой иронии проговорил Фишер. — Квартира 7Б, ее зовут Симона Лавель.  
  
— Ты убил кого-то из ее родственников? — не сдержался Лекс. — И привез меня к ней?  
  
— Я убил ее ученицу. И она поможет тебе, если получит то, что ее устроит. Только не упоминай обо мне, и все будет хорошо.  
  
Лекс скептически покачал головой, но все же хлопнул дверцей и поднялся на второй этаж в поисках нужной квартиры. Весь коридор пропах табачным дымом, а дорожки холла были усеяны налипшим мусором. Лекс даже не сразу нашел нужную дверь, но когда постучал, она открылась почти сразу.  
  
Несмотря на его ожидания, Симона выглядела не такой уж старой, чтобы иметь ученицу, хотя это вполне мог быть и морок.  
  
— Кто ко мне пришел? — пропела она, широко улыбаясь. — Хочешь войти ко мне, милый? Что-то ищешь?  
  
Лекс еще раз окинул ее взглядом и понял, что это действительно морок, но не такой грубый, как у троллей.  
  
— Да, — ответил он. — Мне нужна ваша помощь.  
  
Симона засмеялась хрипло и немного надломлено, и от этого смеха у Лекса мурашки побежали по спине, а яйца заныли, как будто она сжала их холодной рукой.  
  
— Входи, входи, я помогу тебе. Симона всем помогает.  
  
Лекс прошел внутрь и осмотрелся. Квартира выглядела прилично и не была похожа на будуар или кабинет. Строгая классика: бежевый диван, стеклянный журнальный стол, коричневый палас и неброские картины на матовых светлых стенах.  
  
— Я только из ванной, — проворковала Симона, указав на свой халат. — Присядь на диван, подожди.  
  
И она ушла в спальню, но не закрыла за собой дверь, скинула свой халат и обнажилась. Лекс не стал смотреть на это демонстративное представление и задумался о своем, поэтому не заметил, когда она вернулась и села рядом с ним.  
  
Симона взяла его руку и нежно погладила ладонь кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Какое у тебя ко мне дело, милый? — прошептала она.  
  
Лекс выдернул руку и достал из кармана две вещи: снимок Питера и амулет Сары, который она подарила ему на шестнадцатилетие. Лекс знал, что это сильный артефакт, пусть не такой сильный, как оберег, который забрал Фишер, но достаточно сильный, чтобы заинтересовать ведьму.  
  
— Я хочу узнать местонахождение вот этого человека, — сказал он и вложил амулет в ее руку. Она сжала его и на секунду прикрыла глаза, стиснув губы и тихо мурлыча.  
  
— Ох, милый, какой хороший подарок ты мне принес. Симоне очень нравятся такие подарки.  
  
Она еще раз потерла пальцами амулет и открыла глаза.  
  
— Покажи мне своего человека…  
  
Лекс передал ей снимок и не отводил взгляда, пока она рассматривала его и водила ладонью над изображением брата. Ее губы немного подрагивали, и она кривила их, словно вслушиваясь во что-то.  
  
— Кто он? — внезапно спросила она.  
  
— Мой брат.  
  
— И как давно он нежить? — уточнила она.  
  
Лекс нахмурился.  
  
— Он человек.  
  
— Твой брат нежить, милый… Он не такой, как ты. Другой, не из тех, кого любят оборотни, — Симона снова рассмеялась и качнула головой.  
  
— И кто же он? — Лекс не мог понять. Неужели она намекает, что Питер стал вампиром?  
  
— Симона видит, что он уже больше пяти лет пьет кровь, а виденье Симоны не может ошибаться.  
  
Она покачала головой и встала, держа в руках фото и шлевку амулета.  
  
— Да, я вижу… У него свой поцелуй и живет он где-то к югу отсюда. И совсем не горит желанием видеть тебя, милый. Да, Симона знает, что говорит. Он хорошо устроился и теперь имеет то, о чем всегда мечтал.  
  
Лекс вскочил с дивана и выдернул из ее рук фото.  
  
— Вранье! Ты соврала мне! — закричал он, хватая ее за руку и чувствуя, что ее плоть не так упруга, как кажется. Симона с жалостью уставилась на него.  
  
— Милый, не все обязаны любить кого-то вечность и положить на это всю свою жизнь.  
  
— Питер не бросил бы меня! Не смог бы меня забыть! — Но произнося эти слова, Лекс знал, что это не так. Питер уже бросил его. Ушел и даже не написал ни одного чертова письма за последние пять лет. Ни строчки, ни единой весточки, и все это время спокойно сосал себе кровь из каких-то неудачников, пока Лекс думал о том, что же с ним могло произойти.  
  
Лекс уже давно обманывал себя, все вспоминал, как Питер увез его из Нью-Йорка, находя его поступку все новые и новые оправдания. Даже поверил в этот чертов Хайпо, которого не существовало в природе. А ведь Сара знала, что Питер сделал, кем он стал, и не рассказала ему, скрыла этот пикантный факт и унесла его с собой в могилу. Лекс еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько разочарованным и обманутым в своих ожиданиях, и это причиняло боль.  
  
Симона дернула головой и указала на руку.  
  
— А ну-ка, пусти меня, юноша! — строгим, почти учительским тоном произнесла она. — Я тебе в матери гожусь, а ты меня лапаешь!  
  
Лекс немного растерялся, потому что еще недавно эта женщина показалась перед ним обнаженной, а теперь отчитывала как расшалившегося школьника.  
  
— Извините, — покорно сказал он и выпустил ее. — Простите…  
  
Симона еще пару секунд смотрела на него с подозрением, но потом снова оттаяла.  
  
— Ты узнал что хотел, милый? — спросила она.  
  
Лекс коротко кивнул и медленно пошел к двери. Визит к этой ведьме выпотрошил и опустошил его подчистую. Еще пятнадцать минут назад ему казалось, что он все правильно сделал, что Питер хочет, чтобы его нашли. Теперь же он был совершенно один во всем мире — без брата, без семьи… без остатков веры в то, что все еще наладится.  
  
Только в этот момент Лекс окончательно понял, что ему не на кого положиться, не за кем присматривать и некого любить. У него остались только его свобода и деньги.  
  
Оказавшись за дверью, Лекс еле сдержался, чтобы не перекинуться, и еле переставляя ноги пошел к машине. Фишер окинул его скользящим взглядом, а когда заметил, что на нем лица нет, хотел что-то спросить, но не успел. Как только Лекс сел на сиденье его доджа, то начал перекидываться прямо внутри салона. Фишер быстро нашел ключи и газанул, хотя безопаснее было бы бросить его.  
  
Но Лексу стало настолько плохо, что он просто хотел уйти в себя, а не рвать все вокруг на части. Когда они подъехали к парку, Фишер неуверенно посмотрел на деревья вдалеке, но Лекс даже не сдвинулся с места, лежа на заднем сиденье и не шевелясь.  
  
***  
  
Фишер нашарил в кармане сброшенных Лексом джинсов ключи от номера и впустил его внутрь, пока из соседних номеров не заметили. Лекс зашел и, тут же запрыгнув на широкую двуспальную кровать, улегся и положил голову на лапы. Клацнул включатель и загорелся свет, Лекс ощутил, как рядом прогнулся матрас и Фишер присел рядом.  
  
Он ничего не говорил, да и Лекс не смог бы ему ответить, просто ощутил, что Фишер начал гладить его по голове, пытаясь как-то успокоить и посочувствовать. Его пальцы глубоко погружались в шерсть, терли за ушами и ласкали кожу. И Лекс даже начал понемногу урчать, хотя и чувствовал себя чертовски плохо. Но злится нужно было только на себя.  
  
Фишер тоже был одиночкой, но он не срывался по любому поводу и почти не психовал. Признаться честно, то он вообще не срывался и был хоть и не слишком дружелюбен, но всегда сдержан. А вот Лекс так не мог, как и выносить осознание того, что впереди у него только поиски себя. Некстати вспомнились слова Ред, когда она говорила, что вне Бангора он никому не нужен, и она была недалека от истины.  
  
Не было смысла искать Питера. Не было смысла мечтать о невозможном, стоило принять все как есть и поступить хотя бы раз по-взрослому. Лекс решил его отпустить, как отпустила Питера Сара, когда он решил уйти. Это было правильное решение, пусть и болезненное.  
  
Рука Фишера еще раз погладила между ушей и спустилась ниже, на спину. Лекс поднял голову и посмотрел на него, а затем начал медленно менять форму прямо на глазах у рейнджера. И тот даже не отнял руку, словно хотел тактильно ощутить ту метаморфозу, которая происходила с его телом. Его руки на человеческой коже казались шершавыми и грубыми от работы с оружием.  
  
Лекс лежал на животе, когда полностью обернулся и принял человеческую форму, а рука Фишера по-прежнему лежала у него на спине, не двигаясь. Его голубые глаза почти ничего не выражали, но Лекс знал, что он хочет его. Слышал частое биение его сердца и видел, что он напряжен, а самое главное, Лекс тоже этого хотел. Очень.  
  
— Не уезжай сегодня, — попросил Лекс.  
  
Фишер коротко, почти неуловимо, кивнул, Лекс приподнялся на колени и взялся за его хвост, сдергивая резинку для волос. Провел пальцами по щеке и мазнул губами по его губам.  
  
— Трахнешь меня? — откровенно спросил он и потянул Фишера за волосы, вырвав у него тихое шипение. — Я хочу.  
  
Фишер одним движением перевернул его на спину и накрыл собой, аккуратно проводя губами по шее, словно пытаясь ощутить вкус. Лексу понравилось, и он задрожал. Фишер это заметил, немного приподнялся и прикусил его нижнюю губу.  
  
— Фишер… — выдохнул Лекс.  
  
— Кови, — сказал тот и добавил: — Меня зовут Кови.  
  
Лекс закивал и тут же поцеловал его. Кови… Ему понравилось это имя. Определенно лучше Фишера, ведь на рыбака тот мало смахивал. Лекс стянул с него пиджак и кобуру, а затем взялся за ремень. Кови сдавленно застонал ему в рот, но Лекс сделал вид, что не слышал, ныряя ладонью в открывшуюся прореху и сжимая его член сквозь белье. Он еще не был настолько тверд, как хотелось бы, но и так было очень неплохо, и Лекс потирал его и поглаживал через преграду.  
  
Кови был на удивление ласков в сексе, он мягко поглаживал его ребра, потирал соски, проводя ладонями до шеи, пока его губы осторожно касались чужого рта. Лекс был готов уже спустя пару минут, подкидывал бедра, потираясь своим членом о его бедро, обтянутое грубой джинсой.  
  
— Кови, — тихо шепнул он, когда поцелуев стало слишком мало. — Кови…  
  
Лекс отстранился и поменялся с Кови местами, завалив его на спину. Быстро провел ладонями по его груди, исписанной шрамами и, отползая назад, потянул джинсы с бедер, чтобы получить доступ к члену. Лексу понравилось то, что он увидел, полностью раздев Кови. Член хоть был и не длинным, но достаточно толстым и ровным.  
  
Кови не намекал ему, чтобы он отсосал, но Лекс и без того знал, чего тот хочет. Он быстро облизал губы и взял кончик в рот, понемногу пропуская его глубже и глубже, насколько хватало выдержки. Кови комкал в ладонях покрывало, но так и не прикоснулся к его голове. И Лекс понемногу даже перестал этого ожидать, расслабляясь и сосредотачиваясь лишь на одном — члене у себя во рту.  
  
Он был идеальным. Твердый, гладкий и чуть солоноватый на вкус, истекающий предэякулятом. Лексу нравилось это, ему было нужно почувствовать близость, и он был благодарен Кови за то, что тот его не оттолкнул. Дал ему ощутить себя снова живым, необходимым кому-то, хотя бы на одну ночь.  
  
Но в определенный момент Кови все-таки остановил его.  
  
— Тише, парень… — сказал он, отстраняя Лекса и приподнимаясь. — Не так быстро.  
  
Лекс не сразу понял, что произошло и почему он не дал ему закончить. Кови погладил его по щеке и коснулся большим пальцем нижней губы. Лекс тут же зацепил ее языком, но Кови тут же отобрал у него палец.  
  
— Ложись, — указал он на изголовье.  
  
Лекс обернулся, сидя на пятках, и все-таки лег. Кови скинул рубашку и осторожно погладил его ногу, а затем подтолкнул, заставляя лечь на бок и согнуть одну ногу. Лекс неохотно, но сделал это, поминутно оглядываясь. У них не было смазки, поэтому Кови достал из своей сумки, которая валялась на полу, какой-то крем и выдавил немного на пальцы.  
  
Лекс повернулся к стене, ожидая, что еще минута и он войдет, но все, что он ощутил, это мимолетный поцелуй в шею и два скользких пальца у себя в заднице. С удивлением он понял, что Кови знает, что делать и, вероятнее всего, уже делал это ни раз.  
  
Но эта мысль испарилась, когда он коснулся нужного места внутри него. Лекс откинул голову и застонал. Кови пару раз провел пальцами по его простате и потянул зубами за мочку. Лексу хватило, чтобы окончательно потерять терпение, и он начал поворачиваться.  
  
— Нет, — надавил на плечо Кови. — Лежи так.  
  
— Кови… — просительно выдохнул Лекс и чуть не заорал, когда получил желаемое. Кови всем телом прижался к нему сзади: член внутри, пах к заду, грудь у спины и ласковые губы на шее.  
  
— Хорошо? — спросил он и неглубоко толкнулся.  
  
— Твою ж мать, — откликнулся Лекс и завел назад руку, хватая его за задницу.  
  
Кови еле слышно зашипел, и он понял, что поранил его когтями. Лекс быстро убрал руку и вцепился ею согнутое колено. Кови погладил его бедро и ягодицу, которая была на виду, оттягивая ее чуть в бок и еще раз толкнулся, наблюдая, как скользит в него член .  
  
Лекс отвернулся и закрыл глаза, так было лучше всего. В кромешной темноте вспышки удовольствия проносились белыми всполохами, когда Кови набрал темп и уже по-настоящему начал трахать его. Это было так хорошо, так приятно и так правильно, что Лекс не смог терпеть слишком долго его размеренные, точно просчитанные движения. Кови словно знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы тело Лекса начало вибрировать, звенеть от напряжения и в результате взорваться, когда его ладонь накроет член и легонько проведет вдоль него.  
  
В какой именно момент кончил Кови, Лекс так и не понял: потому что его самого потряхивало и выкручивало наизнанку оргазмом. Но когда он пришел в себя, тот просто лежал рядом, обнимая его со спины и ожидая, пока Лекс что-то скажет.  
  
И Лекс презирал себя за желание сказать ему: «Не уходи», поэтому просто промолчал.  
  
***  
  
Проснулся Лекс от стука в дверь, Кови тут же поднял голову с подушки и сел, потянувшись за кобурой. Глок лежал где-то под вывернутыми наизнанку джинсами и рубашкой. Лекс быстро достал из сумки трусы и натянул их.  
  
Кови не стал себя утруждать одеванием и прошел к двери, становясь сбоку, широко расставив ноги и направив оружие на вход.  
  
— Медленно открой дверь, — кивнул он Лексу.  
  
Лекс взялся за ручку и повернул хлипкий замок, понемногу открывая дверь, за которой стоял Лерой Хадсон. Уже наступило утро, и вся парковка была залита солнечным светом, поэтому его официально-деловой вид не выглядел чем-то необычным. Но Лексу все равно было неприятно видеть его таким одетым с иголочки, собранным и важным.  
  
На Хадсоне был строгий серый костюм, льдисто-синий галстук, а в руках был кейс. Он посмотрел на Лекса и довольно брезгливо скосил взгляд на Кови. Его холодное лицо ясно давало понять, что он догадался, чем они занимались пару часов назад. И ему это не слишком понравилось.  
  
— Фишер, возможно, вам стоит опустить пистолет, у меня к вам деловое предложение, — предложил Лерой.  
  
— Предпочитаю не иметь дел с управленцами. — Голос Кови даже не дрогнул, когда он проговорил это.  
  
— Ну хотя бы позвольте войти и выслушайте меня? Я не займу много времени.  
  
По лицу Кови было ясно видно, что пускать его внутрь он не очень-то и хотел, но выбора не оставалось.  
  
— Входите, — все-таки ответил Кови. — Но я заранее предупреждаю, как только увижу, что вы влезли в его голову, я выстрелю. Если вы влезете ко мне в голову, я тоже выстрелю. Вы в любом случае труп, так что советую даже не пытаться.  
  
— Ууууу, — протянул Лерой, ступая внутрь и аккуратно прикрывая дверь. — Какой грозный голый рейнджер! Вам разве не запрещено трахать тех, кого убиваете? Или наш котенок приятное исключение?  
  
— Не ваше дело, — ответил Кови и махнул пистолетом в том направлении, куда Лерою следовало бы отойти.  
  
Лекс молча наблюдал за происходящим, интуитивно понимая, что Лерой пришел не к нему. И от этого было немного страшно, потому что бежать ему стало некуда. Теперь вся надежда оставалась на порядочность Кови. Хотя Лекс не поставил бы на то, что он не предаст: даже секс, пусть и потрясающий, не повод для верности.  
  
Лерой положил кейс на тумбу напротив кровати и открыл его. Лекс увидел, что внутри лежат деньги.  
  
— Смотрите, Фишер, что я вам принес. Здесь целых пятьдесят тысяч долларов, и я подарю их вам.  
  
Кови пистолет так и не опустил, только удивленно вскинул бровь, словно услышал несмешную шутку.  
  
— Подарите?  
  
Лерой оживился.  
  
— Сколько бы вы заработали за ордер на ликана? Тридцать тысяч, больше? А я вам предлагаю сохранить жизнь этого мальчишки, только доставьте его туда, откуда взяли, и мы в расчете, Фишер. Выгодная сделка. Лекс ведь заплатил вам? Ред сообщила что он забрал все побрякушки Сары, когда убежал.  
  
Кови ничего не сказал, и Лекс даже не представлял, что он ответит. Его миссия была окончена еще вчера, Кови теперь ему ничего не должен и вполне может взять деньги, а затем отвезти его обратно, как Лерой и предлагает. Лекс не тешил себя надеждой, что Кови не найдет способ урезонить его силы оборотня.  
  
— Нет, — твердо сказал Кови. — Он останется тут.  
  
— Фишер, ну не дурите, зачем он вам нужен? У него крепкая задница и смазливая мордашка, но это все равно приедается. Вы же рейнджер, кочевник, одиночка, зачем вам кто-то еще? Я не собираюсь его убивать, если вас это смущает. Он член нашего сообщества и должен вернуться, только и всего.  
  
Кови прищурился и чуть выше поднял пистолет.  
  
— И вы за всеми рядовыми членам «вашего сообщества» бегаете с такой суммой через несколько штатов? Прекратите ломать комедию, Хадсон. Я вам не верю и знаю в чем подвох.  
— Не за всеми, — начал понемногу закипать Лерой, переходя от добродушно-шутливого тона к раздраженному. — Он мне нужен, и я хочу его получить.  
  
— Чтобы выпить его? Верно? — подметил Кови. — А вы не хотите ему рассказать, что через два года он будет мощнее любого оборотня? Или о том, что потомки ведьм и оборотней намного сильнее, чем чистокровные ликаны? Его тетка это знала, верно?  
  
Лерой скривился.  
  
— Сара была упертой сукой, — процедил он. — Она не хотела, чтобы я даже касался ее мальчика. Я не дурак и никогда бы не убил его, никто не режет курицу, несущую золотые яйца. Вы же деловой человек, Фишер, и должны понимать.  
  
— Но и жизни ему бы не было, — проговорил Кови. — Сидел бы в клетке и восстанавливал силы из раза в раз. И это нормальное существование?  
  
— Получше чем то, чем он занимался последние пару месяцев, — огрызнулся Лерой.  
  
Лекс не верил тому, что слышит. Сила? В нем есть сила? От этого открытия стало немного не по себе, но это многое объясняло. В том числе и то, почему Лерой устранил его тетку. Казалось, что хуже к Лерою уже относиться невозможно, но перспектива жить лишь для того, чтобы кормить его — доказала обратное и вызывала лишь отвращение.  
  
— Ты убил Сару, - отчетливо проговорил Лекс.  
  
— Она сама себя убила. Старая дура. А ты еще глупее, чем она! — указал он на Лекса. — Взгляни на себя, мелкая шлюшка.  
  
Кови махнул пистолетом.  
  
— Забирай свои деньги и проваливай, — приказал он. — Хватит, я выслушал твое предложение, а теперь катись.  
  
— Фишер… — предостерегающе начал Лерой.  
  
— Ты глухой, управленец? — резко вызверился Кови. — Или совсем не соображаешь с кем говоришь? Думаешь, я не знаю нужных людей или не могу подкупить какого-нибудь жадного чиновника, чтобы получить ордер на твою заносчивую голову? Ты признал, что хотел держать его у себя и пить из него. И не раз, а жрать годами, пока он не сдохнет. Это по меньшей мере тянет на хорошее заявление.  
  
Лерой побледнел, но не дал себя запугать.  
  
— Я… я… ты не докажешь. У тебя нет на меня ничего!  
  
— Будь любезен, уберись с моих глаз и больше не появляйся, иначе я обещаю, ты об этом пожалеешь. У меня достаточно денег, чтобы не нуждаться в твоих.  
  
Лекс закрыл кейс и протянул его Лерою.  
  
— Не забудь, — сказал он и протянул деньги.  
  
Лерой взял кейс и, прижав его к себе, стал медленно пятиться назад.  
  
— Это не самое умное решение, Фишер.  
  
— Я буду следить за тобой, Хадсон, — ответил Кови, — пока ты не сядешь в машину. Знаешь, как далеко стреляет этот пистолет? Ты ведь не хочешь угостить свою голову свинцом и проверить, как далеко я смогу тебя поцелить? – предупредил его Кови на всякий случай.  
  
И увидев отрицательный покачал головой, помог открыть дверь. Лерой вышел из номера очень медленно и неторопливо. Лекс наблюдал, как Кови держал его на мушке, пока тот не отъехал со стоянки. А когда увидел, что Кови опустил пистолет, просто подошел сзади и обнял, уткнувшись носом в плечо.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
  
***  
Кови уже полностью оделся и ждал в номере, пока Лекс примет душ и приведет себя в порядок, но тот по непонятно причине не выходил. Видимо, потому что знал, что за этим последует: Кови пожелает ему удачи и уедет. И он даже не сможет ничего сказать, потому что и так обязан всем. Своей свободой, своей новой жизнью и возможностью построить ее по собственному усмотрению.  
  
Лекс не хотел, чтобы Кови уходил, и в тоже время не знал, как его остановить. Прошлой ночи было чертовски мало, чтобы понять, что это все может значить?  
  
После ухода Лероя, Лекс снова затянул его по постель, и сначала они оба просто лежали и думали о своем, а потом Кови повернулся к нему и поцеловал в плечо, спускаясь ниже. Лекс не был против и снова трахнулся с ним, второй раз вышел не хуже первого, но ему нужно было намного больше.  
  
Все случилось так не вовремя и поспешно. Кови принадлежал к другому миру и привык быть один, им в любом случае не по пути. Но Лекс сам не понимал, чего хочет от своего будущего. Новый дом? Работу? Дорогу? Пока не найдется то место, где ему захочется осесть?  
В дверь постучали и Лекс оторвался от раковины и обернулся.  
  
— Кот, ты там не утонул? — поинтересовался Кови.  
  
— Сейчас, — ответил Лекс и, захватив свою сумку, вернулся в номер. — Я сам сдам ключи, ты можешь идти.  
  
Кови стоял у окна и смотрел на улицу.  
  
— Хочешь побыстрее меня сбагрить? — с иронией спросил он. И Лекс тут же вскинулся, отрывая взгляд от пола.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— Хадсон убрался, наш договор выполнен, и я больше не нужен, так? Ты ведь теперь будешь заниматься поисками брата?  
  
Лекс даже не дрогнул.  
  
— Мой брат мертв. Некого искать.  
  
— Именно это тебе и сказала Симона? — пытливо поинтересовался Кови, словно не верил, что это так.  
  
— Верно, — подтвердил Лекс.  
  
— Хорошо, — Кови подошел к кровати, взял свою сумку-мешок и взвалил ее на плечо. — Тогда удачи тебе, кот.  
  
Лекс неподвижно ждал, пока он выйдет за дверь, а когда услышал, что додж отъехал со стоянки, сел на постель и взъерошил волосы. Это было именно то, чего он опасался пять минут назад: сухое прощание и расставание, по-другому и не могло бы быть. В голову не лезло ни единой мысли, кроме воспоминаний о том, что было ночью.  
  
Лекс подхватился и взял сумку, намереваясь сдать ключи и пойти на вокзал. Нужно было купить билет на первый попавшийся поезд и уехать подальше от Джонстауна и больше не вспоминать, ни о Питере, ни о Кови. В последний раз он окинул взглядом номер, словно хотел попрощаться со значительным отрезком своей жизни, ведь теперь все будет совершенно по-другому. Плохо или хорошо, он еще не знал, но в том, что иначе, был твердо уверен.  
  
Лекс закрыл дверь и уже хотел отправиться к администратору, как заметил, что на стоянку въехала машина. Солнце палило как летом, прямо в глаза до белых пятен. Лекс поднес ладонь ко лбу, сложив на манер козырька, и увидел знакомый додж, а затем, как Кови вышел из машины. Он сразу заметил его и немного притормозил, может думал, что Лекс уже уехал. Но когда Кови широким шагом пошел ему навстречу, Лекс понял, что дело, вероятно, в другом.  
  
Улыбка сама разрезала его лицо, и Лекс был не в состоянии ее спрятать, но Кови сделал вид, что не заметил его радости. В отличие от Лекса, на нем были очки, скрывая глаза, но он поднял их наверх.  
  
— Уже уходишь, кот? — спросил Кови, подойдя вплотную.  
  
— Съезжаю, — ответил Лекс, словно Фишер мог этого и не знать.  
  
— А куда дальше, уже придумал?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Лекс. — Не имею понятия. Может махну во Флориду, говорят, там чертовски тепло.  
  
— Как в аду, — не удержался Кови. — А ты не хотел бы поехать в Калифорнию? Там тоже тепло и рядом океан.  
  
— Снова дали работу? Кто-то ступил за грань добра и зла, и мир может спасти только грозный голый рейнджер? — не смог промолчать Лекс и хмыкнул. — Почему нет? Я никогда не бывал в Калифорнии.  
  
Кови закатил глаза.  
  
— Иди сдавай ключи, кот, — поторопил он. — Я подожду тебя в машине.  
  
Лекс подбросил выше сумку на плече и кивнул. Теперь он точно знал, куда отправится дальше. В этом не возникало никаких сомнений.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Группа вампиров, которая живет и охотится вместе.  
> _______________________________  
> 2 Американский религиозный и политический деятель, известный телевизионный проповедник. Прославился предсказаниями будущих катастроф и терактов, которые не сбывались.  
> _______________________________  
> 3 Западная неоязыческая религия, основанная на почитании природы.  
> _______________________________  
> 4 Девиз штата.  
> _______________________________  
> 5 Крупнейший из языков банту и один из наиболее значительных языков Африканского континента.  
> _______________________________  
> 6 Религиозное движение, зародившееся как самое консервативное направление в меннонитстве (разновидность анабаптизма) и затем ставшее отдельной протестантской религиозной деноминацией. Амиши отличаются простотой жизни и одежды, нежеланием принимать многие современные технологии и удобства.


End file.
